


A Kiss to Build a Dream On

by Morganoire



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: All the others are background, Canon Continuation, Complete, Dimileth is the main ship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Maybe spoilers?, Post-Canon, Some intimacy (NOT SEX), so much fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganoire/pseuds/Morganoire
Summary: After the war’s end, happier times are in store for King Dimitri and Queen Byleth... and their growing family...
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/Constance von Nuvelle, Caspar von Bergliez/Bernadetta von Varley, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault, Hapi/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Linhardt von Hevring/Petra Macneary, Lysithea von Ordelia/Ignatz Victor, Marianne von Edmund/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Mercedes von Martritz/Dedue Molinaro, Raphael Kirsten/Leonie Pinelli
Comments: 36
Kudos: 144





	1. A Kiss to Build a Dream On

Sunlight filtered through the large mosaic glass windows of the cathedral, forming heavenly images on the ground below. A great many people from across Fódlan, and even some from beyond Fodlan’s borders had come to the proceeding ceremony. Even now, the people chatted excitedly, their thoughts on the ceremony pouring from their mouths like water from a waterfall - steadily and unrelentingly.

Dimitri’s heart pounded in his chest. He had never felt more nervous for anything in his life, including his coronation. His gaze wandered around the vast cathedral, searching for signs of those he knew. His eye first caught on Sylvain, whose orange hair seemed almost too bright when the sunlight hit it. He watched Sylvain’s effortless flirting and relaxed movements, and shook his head, surprised to find himself wishing he could be more like Sylvain. Standing nearby was Ingrid, who looked happy to be there, but Dimitri saw her nervously glance around the room and realized how uncomfortable she must be feeling wearing a dress, jewelry, and makeup, and having to trail Sylvain to make sure he didn’t irritate too many people.

He turned his head to the right so he could see Seteth, whose eyes skimmed over worn pages of a book. He wore sacred robes, that somehow looked older than Fodlan itself. Seteth clearly noticed Dimitri had been watching him, and offered up a slight smile. He then quieted the massive crowd, and all its members were now seated, facing forward attentively. Dimitri felt as though every eye in the room was looking at him, assessing his clothing and posture.

Seteth began talking, but his words soon became a blur as his thoughts wandered to his parents. Would they be proud of the man he’d become? Would they accept the decision that Dimitri had made so long ago?

After a little boy from Duscur had run down the aisle in between the seats and all the guests fawned over him, Flayn, Seteth’s younger sister, followed. Her face was filled with glee as she flung rose petals all about behind and around her as she skipped down the aisle. Dimitri was sure Seteth was smiling, but decided not to turn around to check. Dimitri’s heart beat faster still, and anticipation grew. He closed his eye for a moment and took a deep breath.

“It will be alright, Your Majesty,” Dedue’s calm voice whispered from behind Dimitri. Dimitri nodded, then faced forward once more, this time past the staring crowd, to the entrance of the cathedral, waiting for when the doors opened once more.

After an eternity, they finally did. The new Captain of the Knights of Seiros, Alois, had a beaming smile on his face, as ever, but Dimitri noticed as he came closer, that the smile was a bit wobbly, and the Captain soon couldn’t stop his tears from falling. Dimitri figured that they were tears of both joy and sorrow. His eyes didn’t linger on Alois for very long, though. Holding on to Alois’s left arm, was a gorgeous figure wearing a form-fitting gown fit for a princess. Not a princess… a queen. It perfectly showed off the graceful shoulders and hourglass figure of the woman. Her dress trailed behind her a little ways, and the train off her wedding veil trailed even further. The heavenly designs of the mosaics appeared on the tail end of her dress, seeming to move with her as she walked. At long last, she arrived at the head of the aisle, holding a bouquet of roses and carnations in her hands. A smile spread across Dimitri’s face as he lifted the veil, and saw the mint green eyes of his beloved looking up at him.  
Seteth’s voice began to march on again, but Dimitri was so lost in Byleth’s eyes, in all of her, that he paid no attention. He felt childish for saying so, but in the moment, Dimitri said the only thing that came to mind when he saw Byleth, clad in jewelry and a pure white dress.

“You’re gorgeous.” Dimitri’s smile felt as though it would never go away, and his heart leaped when he saw Byleth’s small, but beautiful smile beam up at him.  
“You look good, too,” she whispered, her eyes running over him again and again.

Dimitri stifled a laugh the best he could. “It’s a bit strange, but anything for you, my beloved.” Dimitri wasn’t used to wearing brilliant white clothes with gold trimmings, and was amazed with how light the clothing was when compared to the heavy black armor he wore during the war.

“You think you’ve got it rough?” Byleth’s brow furrowed a little, but her smile assured Dimitri she was only teasing him. “When I was made archbishop, I had to wear an outfit like what Rhea used to wear, not to mention that giant headpiece, And now, I have to wear this. You know I’m not really into dresses.”

Dimitri, unused to Byleth teasing him, burst out a disappointingly Sylvain-esque line, saying, “Well, you know I’m really into you.” They stood in silence for a moment before Byleth shook her head, but the twinkle in her eyes gave away that she was loving this. Dimitri felt his face flush. In this moment, it felt like he and Byleth were the only people in the world. Then Dimitri felt Seteth’s eyes practically stabbing him and heard Seteth’s voice raise a bit.

“I apologize,” Dimitri said, and Seteth seemed to accept the apology, even though Dimitri had mostly been directing his apology towards Byleth. She nodded slightly, and the young couple gazed into each other’s eyes.

“Do you, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, take Byleth Eisner to be your lawfully wedded wife?” Dimitri’s eyes didn’t leave Byleth, and the calming scent of the flowers she held filled his nose.

“I do.” Dimitri smiled at his beloved once more.  
“And do you, Byleth Eisner, take Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd as your lawfully wedded husband?” Byleth gave Dimitri the biggest smile he had ever seen her give anyone.

“I do.”

“You may now kiss the bride.” Byleth tossed the bouquet to the giddy group of women in the crowd, and out of the corner of his eye, Dimitri saw a surprised Mercedes holding the bouquet and thought he heard Dedue’s feet shuffle behind him.

Dimitri caressed Byleth’s head in his hands and stroked her hair, and felt her strong grip around his waist. The feel of her soft lips on his was divine. They embraced each other, locked in the kiss for a long time. The pounding in Dimitri’s chest finally slowed as a new peace and sense of purpose filled him. The future of the continent, all of it now the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, rested in his hands. But he wouldn’t have to be alone. He, the King, and Byleth, the Archbishop and Queen, would rule Fodlan together. And their life together started with this kiss, a kiss to build a dream on.

“Congratulations, Your Majesty, Professor!” Ashe, clearly dressed in his nicest clothes, ran over to greet the royal couple at the wedding reception.

“Yes, you finally did it. Now we can get on with our lives.” Felix’s voice was harsh, but his slight smile told Dimitri that he truly was happy to see the union of him and Byleth. Annette, who was at Felix’s side, also expressed her delight at the newlyweds. Aside from nice talks with friends, Dimitri felt uncomfortable around the haughty fromer nobility of the Empire, and he knew Byleth was probably even more uncomfortable. Although such comments were never said to his face, Dimitri heard some nobles whispering about how “Those two are only marrying for political purposes,” and questions like, “Why would His Majesty marry a commoner? There are many wonderful young nobles he could have married instead.”  
After a while, Dimitri had heard enough. He didn’t do well at parties as it was, but the stuffy air of the place and all the nobles swarming about inside it was too much. “Care to join me for some fresh air?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Byleth replied, her voice sounding a bit flat and tired. 

The couple went to the Goddess Tower, where they had fled from the ball nine years ago, and where Dimitri had proposed to Byleth a couple moons ago. Dimitri looked down at the ring that Byleth had given him, its bright amethysts glowing in the moonlight. He noticed that Byleth was looking at the ring he had given her, which shone silver and had an emerald that almost matched the green of Byleth’s hair and eyes. The two stood in silence for a while staring at the stars and listening to the wind as it quietly blew through the monastery.

Dimitri reached over for Byleth’s hand and enveloped it in his. It was so small and fragile, and yet it possessed great strength, much like its owner, and Dimitri felt Byleth rest her head against him. He felt the aura of her warmth and kindness envelop him, ever protecting him from the visions that occasionally disturbed him.  
Dimitri felt tears hit his shirt, one by one, and wrapped Byleth in a warm hug, wishing he had his furs and his cape to help him enclose her.

“You are perfect, my beloved, no matter what anyone says. And even if their minds never change, even if they always hate you, know that my love will always be stronger than their hatred. You never gave up on me, and I swear to do the same for you. We will build a great Kingdom, and we will do it together, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my Dimileth wedding!. I will probably add chapters on to this for anyone interested, but I thought I’d start with this as a foundation to build off of. Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	2. A Moment in Time... A Reminder of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri and Byleth enjoy happy days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a chapter with lots of fluff, and um, some intimacy (not sex) in the middle! Hope you enjoy!

Dimitri’s eye flew open upon hearing heavy steps hitting the floor in the dead of night. He sat up on the bed, resting one hand on the smooth silk of the pillow behind him, the other coming up to rub his eye. Dimitri yawned, then turned his head in the direction of the noise. The figure was obscured by the darkness of the room, but Dimitri was able to make out the dim flame of a newly lit candle. The flame seemed to be tossing itself from side to side, helpless to do anything but move with the clumsy stumblings of its holder. Dimitri left the bed calmly, and walked over to the wobbling figure that plodded steadily out of the room. He gently rested a hand on the figure’s left shoulder, feeling the smooth, delicate curve fit almost perfectly inside the palm of his hand.

“I’ve got you… It’s all right.” Dimitri whispered softly, reaching his other arm around to the hip of the woman in front of him, again marveling at how her proportions seemed almost as though they were made for his hands alone.

“Thank you…” Byleth’s voice mumbled. She touched a hand to her stomach, the candle in her other hand teetering dangerously in the candlestick. Dimitri felt Byleth shift her weight towards him as the pair kept walking.

“You know, I could just carry you.” Dimitri grinned down at Byleth, who turned towards him with a slightly exasperated smile.

“We’re almost there,” She glanced to the privy in the corner of the latrine. “I think I’ll be okay.” After a short pause, however, she added, “Though it would have been nice if you had offered sooner.” Though she now faced away from him, Dimitri saw the edge of Byleth’s face inch upward, so he knew she was smiling when she playfully elbowed his side. Still, he regretted not thinking of it sooner, and he made a note in his mind to just carry her next time.

“Apologies, it just crossed my mind.” Dimitri said as he turned away from Byleth. His fingers pinched the bridge of his nose and he closed his eyes, his thoughts drowned out by the sound and smell of Byleth, throwing up in the privy.

That afternoon was thankfully much more refreshing than the event of Byleth throwing up the night before. The warmth and brightness of the sunlight refreshed Dimitri as he took a deep breath of the cool, crisp spring air. After being stuck in the meeting room at the castle in Fhirdiad, the sight of green grass and blossoming flowers was a welcome sight. Even more welcome was the sight of his beloved, who waved to him from a blanket that had been laid on the grassy field. Her hair was gently tossed by the breeze, and her smile made Dimitri’s heart soar.

“How did it go with Claude?” Byleth embraced Dimitri as he came over to her. Dimitri recalled his meeting with the Almyran King earlier. He laughed softly as he recalled the beard that Claude was trying to grow, and Hilda’s enamoration with it.

“Everything went well. There won’t be any Almyran invasions for many years to come.” Dimitri grinned. “To tell you the truth, seeing him and Hilda brought me back to the Academy days. They really haven’t changed much at all.” Dimitri thought of his friends and the good times they had at the monastery.

He shook his head. “I’ll tell you more about the details of the meeting later, if you would like, but I know you’re anxious to eat.” Dimitri reached into a basket, which had been handcrafted by Hilda herself, and pulled out an assortment of salads and pastas.

“I brought some of everything, since I didn’t know which food would be your favorite today.” Dimitri smiled as he sat next to Byleth, and laced his fingers around hers. He was reminded of Ingrid, watching Byleth as she tore into the pasta.

“Vis ish delicious!” She said in between bites, and she looked at Dimitri with a gleam in her eyes. The young spouses ate their meal and chatted happily, their joy reflected in the bright blue sky above and the calls of songbirds all around. The sun sank low in the sky and it was time to leave all too soon, but Dimitri’s head filled with fantasies the closer he and Byleth got to their room back in the castle.

Byleth sighed softly when she hit the bed, taking in a sharp breath as Dimitri pinned her wrists to the matress. He felt his heart rate quicken as his gaze locked with Byleth’s, and a voice in the back of his head chided him, telling him that he needed to be more careful. He looked down at Byleth’s slightly rounded belly, a reminder of the precious life contained within, and hesitated. He looked back towards Byleth’s face, and she smiled at him reassuringly.

“We know what we can and can’t do. Just trust yourself.” Dimitri nodded, refocusing his thoughts on Byleth’s beauty and how he wanted to cherish her for the rest of his days, however he could. One of his hands found its way to Byleth’s head, and his fingers laced themselves through her smooth, minty hair as he twirled each strand, stroking her head. His other hand raced down her neck and tugged at Byleth’s shirt upon reaching her shoulder.  
Byleth took the shirt off, and tossed it aside, moving swiftly to do the same with Dimitri’s. His mouth was slightly open now, his breathing quickened as he felt Byleth’s cool hands on his now bare chest. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer towards her as she pulled off his eyepatch and made her fingers dance around Dimitri’s collar bone. Dimitri took her hand in one of his and clenched it tightly, then with the other, proceeded to maneuver his fingers between her undergarments to feel the warmth of her breast. He felt Byleth’s fingernails lightly run down his back, and her touch gave him goosebumps. He felt her legs wrap around his, leaving him with nowhere to go. Byleth pulled his head close to hers and Dimitri pressed his lips to hers, feeling their softness and fullness. The kisses were fast and intense, and Dimitri felt Byleth squirm beneath him and as well as her warm breath on his face before he dove in for another, and another still. Their intimacy carried on, each one’s love providing warmth for the other on the cool night in Faerghus.

Two knocks on the door.

“Your Majesty, Your Grace, the sun has gotten quite high in the sky. Might I suggest that you get up now?” The muffled voice of one of the castle guards floated into the room. “Count and Countess Gloucester are still scheduled to meet with you this afternoon.”

Dimitri grumbled as he opened his eye, and was momentarily surprised to see that he and Byleth were rather entangled, until he recalled the events of the previous night. Byleth, undisturbed by the guard’s voice, still lay sleeping underneath Dimitri. Dimitri’s face reddened as he slowly freed himself from Byleth’s clutches.

“Understood,” he said quietly, hoping not to wake his wife. “I will be ready shortly.” He gazed at Byleth, his love, his life, and smiled as he stood, pulling the bedsheets over her. He thought to himself, I am the luckiest person alive to have received her love and devotion, from our days at the Academy, until now. I will never let anyone or anything hurt her.

The meeting with Lorenz and Marianne dragged on for a long time, and while he was glad to see them, Dimitri could not help but feel that he would have enjoyed it much more had Lorenz not been bragging about himself and his noble house every chance he got. Dimitri felt bad for Marianne, watching her shift in her seat each time Lorenz bragged about himself or her, and she gave Dimitri a look that all but said “Sorry.” Dimitri found his mind wandering back to Byleth, as it often did when a meeting wasn’t getting anywhere. He fidgeted with his own fingers, rubbing them and interlacing them and pulling them apart again, as he wondered if he had taken it too far the previous night.

After the meeting with Lorenz and Marianne was over, Dimitri was shocked to see Byleth standing outside the room, waiting for him. She smiled when he approached, drawing a smile out of him as well.

“Way to hang in there.” She gave Dimitri a quick hug and then grabbed his hand. “I had some food prepared while you were in the meeting, and wondered if… you wanted to go back to that field where we had the picnic yesterday.” She clutched the wooden picnic basket in her hand, the blanket in the other, and the smell of freshly baked bread greeted Dimitri’s nose.

“I didn’t think you liked it THAT much! Of course I’ll join you. I think I definitely need some fresh air, and being in your company has never been a bad thing.” He smiled as Byleth’s eyes lit up with his response.

They reached the grassy meadow and set their things down in the shade of a nearby tree. A flash caught Dimitri’s eye.

“Stay here a moment, Byleth. I’ll be right back.” Dimitri put his cape on Byleth’s shoulders, and his heart swelled when she snuggled against it, holding it close and wrapping it around herself. He walked towards a small patch of flowers, comparing their colors to see what might match the green of Byleth’s hair the best. He settled on a bright red flower with velvety petals. He picked the flower and headed back towards his beloved.  
He gently brushed some of Byleth’s hair aside and fit the flower into her hair. Dimitri thought it added the perfect amount of color to Byleth’s hair while also drawing attention to her gorgeous face. Dimitri smiled, wishing he could capture this moment forever.

As he sat down again, Byleth pulled out a bottle of wine, which Dimitri was surprised she could fit into the basket, and poured a glass for herself and Dimitri. She raised her glass towards his, her palm elegantly cupped around the glass.

“Here’s to our love, our health, and this moment in time.” She smiled, nodding at Dimitri.

“Indeed. As well as our blessings and a reminder of hope for the future.” Dimitri’s heart was full, his mind emptied of all but the present moment and hopes for the future, the future that was looking brighter and brighter, the future he and Byleth were building together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cranking out this chapter took longer than I had initially thought, but hopefully you liked it! It was my first time writing intimacy stuff, so hopefully that was good, too. Let me know if you want to see more chapters! Comments and kudos are always welcome! :)


	3. A Whole Lot of Love for One Little Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Dimitri get a new member of their family!

Dimitri walked into the room, feeling as though he had a rock in his stomach. He smiled at Byleth, who was sitting on their bed, reading a book. The covers were in a mess, the bed not even slightly made, and the sight of Byleth in her thin silk gown, a hand on her stomach, made Dimitri feel as though it was an ordinary day, but if he trusted what Byleth had told him, which he did, he knew it wasn’t going to be ordinary.

“I’m going to be fine,” Byleth smiled at Dimitri. “I promise.” There was a faint shadow around Byleth’s eyes, making it clear that her sleep had not been the best recently, but Dimitri understood that she was trying to make him feel better, and so he nodded. He enclosed her hand in his.

“I’m sorry, I’m just-” He began, but was cut off by an outburst from Byleth.

“Aah! Here it is!” Byleth’s body tensed, and Dimitri knew what was coming.

“I’ll go get the midwives!” He let go of Byleth’s hand and ran out of the room as quickly as he could, and could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Despite Byleth’s calmness about the whole situation, Dimitri couldn’t help being scared. He didn’t want anything bad to happen to Byleth, even if it brought them a child. His footsteps seemed to echo around the entire castle and through his skull as he ran towards where the healers and doctors were. He slammed the door open, and heard the sound of splintering wood, but he paid it no mind.

“Byleth’s water broke!” Dimitri managed to shout before abruptly turning and sprinting back towards their room, back to Byleth.

It felt like ages before he arrived back there, and his eyes widened at the sight of Byleth’s anguished face. The sounds emitting from Byleth weren’t exactly screams, but they weren’t merely shouts, either. It was clear that she was in pain, but she also was putting in clear effort. Dimitri’s hand clenched into a fist, and he walked over to Byleth’s side as the midwives hurriedly took their places around her. Dimitri slowly took Byleth’s hand, and was shocked when she squeezed his hand with unprecedented strength. It hurt, but Dimitri left his hand there, determined to not let go. The midwives’ gentle encouragement to Byleth, the distant sounds of servants running around the castle, and the faint call of birds in the distance, all blended into one hum of noise, and served as a mere backdrop for the anguished screams of Byleth.

“Your Majesty!” A midwife’s face came into focus as Dimitri shook his head and brought himself back to the present moment.

“Is Byleth alright?” He said, looking at the tired form of Byleth next to him, their hands still intertwined, watching her chest rise and fall, the rate of her breaths steadily slowing.

“Yes, she’s fine, she just needs to rest for a bit.” The midwife smiled reassuringly. “And, Your Majesty, I am pleased to have the honor of saying...congratulations on you and Her Grace bringing Her Highness into the world!” The midwife held out a small, squirming bundle to Dimitri. Dimitri’s mouth fell open as he breathed in. Wrapped in a blanket that Mercedes and Dedue had made when they had first heard that Byleth was expecting, was a baby. His and Byleth’s baby. Overwhelming love filled Dimitri as he gazed upon the crying bundle, and he knew that even though she had just been born, there was nothing he wouldn’t do for her. The midwife nodded at the child and held her up to Dimitri again. Dimitri reached forward to take the baby, but stopped himself. What if I hurt her? He thought to himself. What if my emotion takes over and I- He felt a gentle touch on his forearm and looked to see Byleth smiling at him. She nodded. Dimitri looked back at the baby and gently took the blanket and baby from the midwife.

The baby’s crying grew softer for a moment, and she squirmed in Dimitri’s hands. He couldn’t believe how small she was!

“She may be small, but she seems perfectly healthy.” One of the midwives chimed in, beaming at the royals.  
Dimitri heard and understood her words, and turned towards Byleth. “I am so proud of you.” His voice shook as he said this, and he gave a wobbly smile to Byleth and then looked down at their child again. “Do you mind if I name her?”

“Not at all.” Byleth said from beside him.

“Hello, Alya.” Dimitri lightly ran his fingers over Alya’s head, and she stopped crying and squirming for a moment. He passed little Alya over to Byleth, and felt his shoulders relax as he saw Byleth’s loving gaze rest on their little girl and her tell-tale blonde strands of hair. Tears of joy raced down Dimitri’s face, and he saw some forming in Byleth’s eyes, as well. Everything was going to be fine.

After a mostly sleepless night of watching Alya, the last thing Dimitri needed was to be reminded of the nobles that would be visiting later that day. He grumbled quietly, rubbing the side of his face and chin. He sat up in the bed, and looked down at Byleth, who was still sleeping peacefully. Dimitri smiled and shook his head. There wasn’t much that could wake Byleth, that much was certain. He ran his fingers through the ends of her hair, then turned his gaze towards Alya, who was also sound asleep in her crib. She had put up quite the fight when Dimitri tried to get her back to sleep in the late hours of the night, but Dmitri only held warm feelings for her in his heart, seeing the little girl all wrapped in her blankets. He got up and got dressed as quietly as he could, hoping he wouldn’t wake Byleth or Alya. He left the room and quietly closed the door behind him, and let out a sigh as he headed to the hallway where he would meet with the former Adrestian nobles.

That afternoon, when the brilliant sun was at its highest, Dimitri was shocked to see that Linhardt was the first one to walk over to him upon arrival. Behind him was his wife, Petra, the Queen of Brigid.

“Greetings, Dimitri. Much time has been passing since we last saw each other!” The Queen smiled at Dimitri, and he was glad that she still had not mastered the language of Fódlan, as he thought it was a nice quirk for her to have.

“Yes, yes, enough formalities.” Linhardt chided. “I heard that you and our professor had a child not too long ago. I would love to have the opportunity to see what sort of wonders resulted from the professor’s Crest of Flames and your Crest of Blaiddyd.” Linhardt rubbed his hands together eagerly. “And I’ll have you know I even got up pretty early because I was so excited.”

“If by ‘getting up early’ you were really meaning to say that you woke up a few hours ago, then yes, Linhardt, you were getting out of the bed very early.” Petra grinned at her husband as he gave a poor attempt at stifling a yawn.

Dimitri frowned and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “What does examining her Crest entail?” He recalled Byleth saying how Hanneman had once asked Byleth to get completely undressed for the sake of Crest research (though she refused) and thought of Seteth and how he had to repeatedly try to convince Hanneman to not study Flayn’s Crest.

“Nothing like what Professor Hanneman did, I promise. My process of finding a Crest is harmless. Now please, could you show us to the baby?” Linhardt tapped his foot impatiently.

“Linhardt, do not be pushing Dimitri around so much! He will not be liking us if you keep up your stubborn manners.” Petra scolded her husband.

“It’s alright, Petra, although I do appreciate it. Very well, Follow me.” Dimitri led the Brigid royalty through the winding hallways and up the stairs of the castle to his and Byleth’s room. He couldn’t help noticing Petra’s clear admiration of the various tapestries and other decorations adorning the castle.

When they arrived at the room, Dimitri quietly opened the door, and his heart swelled with love. Byleth hadn’t noticed him yet, and she was sitting up on the bed, holding Alya and gently cradling their child in her arms. A soft smile was on her lips and she gently kissed Alya’s little head before finally noticing Dimitri standing in the doorway.

She stood, still holding Alya in her arms, and walked over to Dimitri, whispering “Good morning” and planting a kiss firmly on Dimitri’s lips. Dimitri never got over the softness of Byleth’s mouth against his, and smiled before remembering that Linhardt and Petra were standing behind him.

“Umm, ahem,” Dimitri felt his face heat up. “Queen Petra and um... King Linhardt are here to see us.” Dimitri didn’t think he had ever said anything so strange as “King Linhardt” in his entire life. He explained the situation to Byleth and she gave her consent to Linhardt to find out what Alya’s Crest was, if she had one at all.

No sooner had Byleth set Alya down in her crib then Linhardt began to work. Dimitri watched with curiosity as Linhardt muttered under his breath and moved his hands above Alya. Alya’s eyes were open, and she seemed to be trying to follow Linhardt’s hands as he waved them about. Dimitri marveled at how perfectly Alya’s green eyes matched Byleth’s, and was proud of how calm she was being. A couple moments later, light flashed, and a Major Crest of Blaiddyd shone brilliantly above Alya. Byleth and Dimitri laughed softly upon seeing their daughter reach up towards the Crest.

“A Major Crest…” Linhardt rubbed his chin, and he seemed to be lost in thought. “What is it about the Blaiddyd bloodline? Even when other Crests have disappeared from bloodlines for generations at a time, the Crest of Blaiddyd has been passed down without skipping a generation for as far back as records state.” Linhardt stood. “It seems I have another topic to research. I do thank you for cooperating with me, though. Oh, and good luck when the others arrive, you might need it.” Linhardt and Petra said their farewells, and later in the day, Dimitri met with Caspar and Bernadetta, as well as Ferdinand and Dorothea, who all gave their congratulations to Dimitri and Byleth on having a child, and all the discussions they had were pleasant ones. Later on, Dimitri was surprised to be visited by Raphael and Leonie, traveling mercenaries who had been passing through Fhirdiad at the time, as well as Ignatz and Lysithea, who also came to congratulate the royal couple on their new addition. 

That evening, Dimitri reflected on the day’s events, and found himself feeling even more grateful to Byleth, since not only did she save him from the darkness and given him a child, but she had persuaded so many other students to join the Blue Lions years ago and give their allegiance to her and Dimitri, so they didn’t have to die in the war. He stood with Byleth on the balcony outside their room, looking at the night sky above them, dotted with hundreds of stars.

“What a day,” Byleth said, grinning. “You know, even though I prefer our quiet days where it’s just the two of us and Alya, it was really nice to see all of them again.” Byleth reached over to Dimitri’s hand and entwined her fingers in his.

“Indeed, it was. I’ll never forget what a lucky man I am to have so many loyal allies and friends at my side, and most of all, how fortunate I am to have you in my life.” He looked down at Byleth, her mint hair and eyes dimly lit by the glow of the moon, the ring he gave her gleaming as well. The night itself felt heavenly. A cool breeze blew and Dimitri felt Byleth press into him. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head. The royal couple stood there in the blue moonlight, the future of Faerghus looking clearer with each passing day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who were hoping to see Byleth and Dimitri with their first child, here you go! I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot and also tried to include interactions with other characters (Linhardt obviously played a big part in this one). Also, Alya means “defending men” if anyone’s wondering about the name choice. There were a lot of names I liked, but I ended up going with Alya. I’ll probably add a couple more chapters at some point for anyone interested. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	4. A Family is a Circle of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family shenanigans with the Dimileth family. Hope you enjoy!

Dimitri sat up in bed, unable to get to sleep. He closed his eye and rubbed his forehead, wishing to get rid of the pain in his head. He had gotten a headache after a long day of staring at papers and writing new legislation, which he was not overly fond of. The lingering pain made it impossible to sleep, and Dimitri had a feeling that he wouldn’t be able to sleep for very long anyway.

Moments later, Dimitri heard crying from the next room over. He sighed and stood, the carpet lightly tickling the bottoms of his feet. Dimitri’s tired feet slapped the stone in the main hallway as he turned into his children’s room. On the right side of the room was Alya, now three years old, sitting on her bed with her index fingers in her ears and her eyes squeezed shut. Dimitri turned his attention to Damien, who was a couple years younger than Alya and was throwing quite the fit. Dimitri walked over to his son, admiring the green of his hair, which was so much like Byleth’s, except it was even lighter. As much as Damien resembled Byleth, he had inherited the Blaiddyd blue eyes that showed up more often than not in Dimitri’s family tree. Much to Linhardt’s enjoyment, Damien also bore a Minor Crest of Blaiddyd, like Dimitri did. Dimitri recalled Linhardt saying how he really needed to continue his studies in regards to the Crest of Blaiddyd.

“Daddy, can you please get Damien to be quiet? I was sleeping!” Alya shouted over her little brother’s shrieks.  
Dimitri turned and smiled at Alya, whose deep green eyes reflected the light of the small candle that Dimitri had brought with him. “That’s what I’m trying to do.” He set down the candle and reached into Damien’s crib, gently caressing his son.  
“Sshhh, it’s alright, Dami… you’re fine…” Dimitri spoke softly to the crying boy, rocking him gently back and forth in his arms. From the moment both of Dimitri’s children had been born, he loved them immensely, and knew with his whole being that his family was the best gift he had ever received. He was reminded of that every time he saw them, even when they were crying as Damien was now. Once Damien had calmed down, Dimitri set him down in the crib and turned to Alya.

“Do you need help getting back to sleep?” Sometimes Alya had a hard time getting to sleep and staying asleep, and while she claimed it was because she was so much like her daddy, Dimitri knew that it was probably mostly because of Damien’s crying.

“Could you rub my back, Daddy?” Alya crawled under the covers of her bed and turned her back towards Dimitri. Dimitri smiled, and a feeling of warmth and joy spread throughout his body. “Of course, Alya.” It had felt like just yesterday that Dimitri had been able to hold Alya’s whole body in his hand, and now, as he ran his hand over his daughter’s back, he realized how quickly the time had passed. He frowned, and tried to focus his attention on the present moment instead. Alya’s back was so smooth, even smoother than Byleth’s, and free of scars. Dimitri vowed to keep it that way, no matter what it took.

“Alright, do you think you can get to sleep now?” Dimitri asked, not really aware of how much time had passed.  
Alya yawned. “Yeah, Daddy. But you’d better get to sleep, too.”

Dimitri let out a quiet laugh, not wanting to wake Damien in the crib nearby. “I will try.”

He stood and left the room quietly, and saw Byleth still fast asleep on their bed. Dimitri paused for a moment, gazing lovingly at Byleth’s perfect body, her stomach slowly rising and falling with her breaths. He settled himself in bed, thinking of the precious moments spent with Byleth and their children, and in the warmth of positive thoughts, slowly drifted off to sleep.

Even though it was now summer in Fhirdiad, it wasn’t as warm as the western parts of former Alliance territory, and was downright cold compared to the beaches that once belonged to Adrestia. Dimitri rubbed his chin, pondering how he could best spend the summer days.  
As if on cue, Byleth entered the room. She stepped over to where Dimitri was sitting and placed her hands on his shoulders. While she always had a firm grip from her days as a mercenary, Dimitri had noticed that in the years since the war had ended and they had gotten married, her grip seemed less tense than before. “What are you doing?” she asked him.

“Just thinking.” Dimitri leaned back in his chair and gazed out the window at the trees dancing in the warm breeze.The grass waved along with the trees, as if beckoning for Dimitri to come outside.

“So was I. I was thinking that… It's about time we took a little vacation.” Although Dimitri couldn’t see Byleth’s face above him, he could sense that she was smiling. He stood to face her, and she righted herself, her smiling face and eyes meeting Dimitri’s gaze. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. “Don’t try making excuses, you’ve hardly taken ANY substantial breaks since your coronation, and that’s saying something, considering it’s been five years since then. We both need a break. And besides, it will give us some quality time outside Fhirdiad and we’d get more time with the kids.”  
Dimitri sighed, knowing it would be pointless to resist. And he knew she was right, he had worked tirelessly to make various treaties with other continents and establish good relations with all the people of the expanded Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, as well as make various reforms to help those in poverty. He couldn’t even list all the propositions he’d made, or at least tried to make, since his coronation. He dearly wanted more quality time with his family, and this was the chance he needed.  
“Alright. Traveling around the Kingdom would do us all good. And you’re right, I should be taking better care of myself.” He stepped forward and embraced his wife, who gave him a squeeze in return. 

“Then it’s a good thing I’m here to remind you,” Byleth chided as she rested her head against Dimitri’s chest.The young couple talked excitedly about their trip and plans for the future, among other things, looking forward to what their trip would bring them.

The smell of salt water and the constant crash of the waves was not something Dimitri was used to, yet he loved it. He stood on the beach holding Damien and looking at the ocean, where Byleth was playing with Alya in the water. The white ocean spray lapped around their legs as it flowed in and out, in and out. A cool breeze was blowing, making the heat tolerable and playfully tossing Byleth and Alya’s hair about. Gazing at the ocean, he caught himself wondering how far away the continent of Dagda was, and where the Brigid Archipelago was on the vast sea.

“Daddy, Daddy, look!” Dimitri’s thoughts were interrupted by Alya, who was now running towards him with a smile that had all the world’s happiness packed into it. His mouth fell slightly agape when he saw the large mass squirming in her arms. “I caught a fish, Daddy! I caught him all on my own!” The fish flailed about and the bright sunlight reflected off its scales as though it were trying to blind its captor, who was blissfully unaware of its struggle. Damien, still in Dimitri’s arms, reached for the flailing fish.

Dimitri suppressed memories of his time spent in the wilderness during the war, and the thoughts he had had one time when skinning and eating a fish. “That’s amazing, Alya! I’m so proud of you, and I’m sure Mommy is, too!” Dimitri knelt down to his daughter’s height and tousled her light, blonde hair.

“Yeah! Mommy says we’re gonna eat him, but he smells kind of gross, so I’m gonna throw him back into the water before Mommy takes him.” With that, Alya turned around and ran back towards the ocean, her short legs churning through the sand beneath her. Damien whimpered a bit, still reaching towards the fish and his sister as she ran off. Dimitri laughed softly to himself upon seeing Byleth confront Alya and try to take the fish from her. The ocean breeze drowned out their words, but as Alya tried to run away from Byleth and throw the fish back in the water, he could have sworn he heard Alya shout “No, I don’t wanna eat him! He’s too stinky!” Dimitri shook his head and laughed again, and looked down at Damien, who was watching his mother and big sister with curiosity. Dimitri recalled how he had never really enjoyed the taste or smell of fish, and although he no longer had his sense of taste, he shuddered at the thought of the oily, soft texture in his mouth.

That night, Dimitri and his family stayed at a small cabin just a little ways away from the beach. It was a quaint little place, its simple wood structure and small rooms a far cry from the castle where Dimitri had spent so much time. He found the simplicity of it all quite refreshing. He was with his family, far from sneering nobles and the ever-rising stack of papers on his desk. He heard the sound of distant waves and smiled as he watched Alya and Damien play on the floor in front of him. Everything he needed was right here. His moment of peace was interrupted when the smell of cooked fish entered his nose. Dimitri’s brow furrowed and he frowned slightly, but he rearranged his face quickly, for he knew how much Byleth loved fish and didn’t want to upset her. Alya, however, was less subtle in her criticism.

“Eww, Mommy, I told you that fish was stinky! Don’t make me eat him!” Alya’s little hands flew to her nose and she gave Byleth a pleading look.

Byleth crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow in suspicion. “You’ve never had fish before, Alya. How do you know you won’t like it?”

“He’s stinky!” Alya shouted, but upon seeing Byleth’s narrowed eyes, she added quietly, “And stinky stuff doesn’t taste good.” She pouted for a bit, but when the time for dinner came, Dimitri and Byleth eventually coaxed Alya and Damien into eating the fish. While Dimitri wasn’t particularly fond of it, he forced down the bites, knowing that he would always remember this day and the wonderful moments it entailed. Later that night, Dimitri slipped under the covers of the cabin’s small bed with Byleth, putting a hand behind her head.

“I love you so much.” He whispered to Byleth as he stroked the back of her head, playing with her hair.

“We love you, too, Mommy!” Alya jumped onto the bed and hugged Byleth the best she could. Damien stood in the doorway, looking unsure of how he could reach his sister.

“Here, I’ll help you, Dami.” Dimitri got out of bed and picked up his son, who snuggled into Dimitri’s chest. As the family settled under the bed covers in the small cabin, Dimitri saw Byleth’s small, beautiful smile, lit by the moonlight filtering through the window. He felt her take his hand as they lied there, with their children in between them.

“I love you, too. All of you,” she said before closing her eyes. The faint sound of the ocean waves crashing against the beach lulled the royal family to sleep, and Dimitri felt he had never slept better than he did that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that last chapter! I really wanted to include wholesome family moments with Dimitri’s family and just have his kids be adorable. On that note, I hope my addition of Damien isn’t too sudden, but I wanted Dimitri and Byleth to have another child, as well as advance time so Alya would be a cute little toddler who could talk and run around. Again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Comments and kudos are always welcome!


	5. All Things Grow With Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bonding experience with his daughter forces Dimitri to think about the past, and a couple old friends come to visit.

A cool autumn breeze blew through the open window of Dimitri’s private room, ruffling the edges of the papers resting on his desk. Dimitri rubbed his eye wearily. The desk and the paperwork were dimly lit by a small candle, and despite using the eyedrops that Byleth had given him, his eye strained when he tried to read the writing. He leaned against the back of his chair, having not noticed his previous slouching position. He gazed out the window at the starless sky, and wondered if there might be rain in Faerghus that night, or perhaps an early snow. Dimitri found his thoughts wandering to the past summer he’d spent with his family traveling all around the continent, and upon closing his eye, Dimitri could hear the calming rush of the waves moving in and out along the beach. As much as he didn’t like intense heat, he found himself longing for the warm summer days in that small cabin on the beach. Only now did he realize how tired he was, and he stood slowly. As he was about to blow out the candle, the old door to his office slowly creaked open.

No sooner had the door opened then Dimitri felt little arms and fingers cling to his leg. He looked down to see the messy blonde hair of his daughter, Alya, whose head was buried into his leg. His heart broke as he felt her tears soak through his pants. He lifted Alya up with ease and sat back into his chair, setting the whimpering girl on his lap.

“What’s bothering you, Alya?” Dimitri asked, stroking his daughter’s head.

The little girl sniffed, taking a few shaky breaths before responding. “I-I had a scary dream, Daddy…” She buried her head into Dimitri’s chest, and held Pumpkin, a little stuffed lion that Mercedes had sewn for her, close.

Dimitri frowned. He was no stranger to unpleasant dreams, and his mind spun as he tried to think of how he could comfort Alya. He hesitated for a moment before saying to his daughter, “Well, I promise that nothing in that dream will EVER happen to you. Mommy and I will make sure that never does.” He rubbed Alya’s back, something he had learned calmed her down and made her tired, but felt uneasy himself, wondering what Alya’s dream might have been about. His brow furrowed and he closed his eye, instantly regretting having such curiosity.

“I met a girl.” Dimitri’s eye flashed open upon hearing Alya speak of her dream. Her voice shook, but she continued speaking anyway. “She was older than me. I think.” Dimitri’s heart began beating faster and faster, and he was unsure why such anticipation was building up. When Alya next spoke, however, it all became clear to him. “She had pretty purple eyes, and-and brown hair. She was really nice to me, and told me she would be my friend, and she said she wanted me to be happy. Her name was Edelgard.” Dimitri’s hand fell from Alya’s back, and he sat still, the pounding in his chest growing louder. “We played together, and had so much fun!” Alya lifted her head and smiled, though her face was still streaked with tears. “We explored a pretty forest, ate lots of candy, and ran around, playing with our animals. Pumpkin was best friends with Edelgard’s bear, Chocolate.” Alya’s face fell, and Dimitri’s heart plummeted along with it. “But scary, evil-looking people came. They told us one of us had to go with them, or we’d both die. Edelgard looked really sad for a bit, and she told them that she would go with them. She-she said that she had to go with the bad people to see her siblings again.” Alya buried her head in Dimitri’s chest again. “And the bad people did terrible things to her, and I-I couldn’t stop them! They did such bad things…” Alya’s voice trailed off, and she continued sobbing into Dimitri’s chest. It felt as though an eternity had passed by. Dimitri just sat there, unsure of what to say. Unsure if he could say anything at all. Until finally he did.

“Edelgard was a very nice person… wasn’t she?” There was so much more he wanted to say, but he withheld it, so he would not confuse his daughter or make her more upset. Memories of his time with Edelgard, his stepsister, flooded back to him.

“Yeah.” Alya rubbed her eyes, still clutching Pumpkin tightly. They sat there for a while longer, the silence only broken by Alya’s sniffles.

“Let’s get you back to bed.” Dimitri stood slowly, blew out the candle, and headed down to Alya and Damien’s room, holding Alya’s hand in his. Fortunately, Damien was still fast asleep in his bed, and Dimitri gently set Alya in her bed and pulled the covers part way over her. He began rubbing her back again, when a spark of imagination ignited within him. “What do you say we give Edelgard a happy life,” he whispered.

“How?” Dimitri heard the confusion in Alya’s voice, but he continued, running with the little flame of imagination, hoping to stoke a fire in Alya, as well.

“Your mommy told me that whenever I have a bad dream, I should try to go back to sleep so I can change the outcome of the dream. So, I picture what I want to happen in the dream, and eventually, I go back to sleep and the dream ends differently.” Dimitri smiled, hoping that this would help Alya the way it helped him.

“So you mean I can help Edelgard?” Alya’s voice now brimmed with excitement, stirring her sleeping brother nearby. 

“Yes, it does,” Dimitri responded, but a voice in the back of his head said “in your dream, anyway.” He and Alya chattered for who knows how long, creating stories where they were there to help Edelgard fight the “bad guys,” where she and Alya shared more happy times, and no matter which direction the stories took, they always ended with Edelgard being alive and happy.

“Now close your eyes and imagine what you want to happen in the dream. You have plenty of ideas to pick from.” He ruffled Alya’s hair and kissed the top of her head. He lightly ran a finger through Damien’s hair before he left the children’s room, slowly closing the door behind him.

The eyes of the Almyran officials and their King and Queen seemed to bore into Dimitri, and he sighed upon seeing their glances, some of curiosity, others of disapproval, and still others of adoration. Byleth had been doing much to aid Dimitri in his kingly duties, and once Dimitri had seen how tired she was that morning, and insisted that he watch the children for the day. He had forgotten, however, that this was also the day he was supposed to meet with Claude and Hilda, discussing trade policies between the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and Almyra moving forward. Hilda cooed from her seat next to Claude at Alya and Damien, who were happy to be sitting on their father’s lap.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Your Kingliness, I wasn’t aware you had invited us here because you needed someone to babysit Their Royal Highnesses. Couldn’t Dedue do it?” Claude laughed, and a couple of the Almyran officials sitting at the table glanced at each other, although Dimitri couldn’t tell exactly what emotion was behind their looks. He opted to ignore them.

“I can assure you, Claude, that’s not why they’re here. I could explain, but that would just take time away from what we’re actually here to do.” He raised an eyebrow at Claude, and found himself challenging the Almyran King to divert the conversation once more.

“Ah, there it is. So serious, as usual.” Claude shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, Dimitri’s challenge sliding right off them. This prompted another glance from the Almyran officials. Dimitri’s brow furrowed and he wanted to tell the officials how they should show more respect to their king, but Hilda stopped any need of that, sending a steely glare at the officials, who then sat straight up in their seats, looking nervously at Hilda and then each other. Hilda smiled and turned her attention back towards Dimitri, or rather, his children, sitting innocently and watching the meeting unfold. Damien sat sucking his thumb most of the time, occasionally pausing to look around the room at the ceiling, out the windows, and at all the strange people gathered there. 

Trade discussions went smoothly, except for Alya’s interruptions when she didn’t know what a word meant or whenever she wanted to say anything to anyone, it seemed. As long as it may have taken, Dimitri and Claude eventually settled on the trade deal. Dimitri had been grateful for Alya’s interruptions of the conversation, as it gave him more time to study Claude’s words and make sure that both parties were receiving equal benefits from the trade. He was quite pleased with himself, seeing how Claude had looked ever so slightly surprised and impressed upon several of Dimitri’s responses during their trade talk. He couldn’t help but wonder if he should bring Alya to conferences more often. When discussions were all wrapped up and the Almyran royals were ready to depart, Dimitri was joined by Byleth, and the two Kings and Queens were alone for the moment.

“Oh, I have to say it. Your kids are ADORABLE! You HAVE to let me make some accessories for them sometime. They’ll be top-quality, I promise!” Hilda hopped a couple times, clasping her hands together in clear excitement. Dimitri smiled. If there was one thing Hilda put effort into, it was the accessories she made. It had been nice to see her and Claude again, since both Kings had mostly been focusing on reforming their own continents after the war had ended and each had ascended their respective thrones.

“I got to hand it to you, Dimitri, you’re a bit better at negotiating than I thought. Relations between Almyra and Fódlan are gonna be just fine.” Claude patted Dimitri on the back and gave him his trademark, mischievous smile.

“I am glad things worked out well. And I am glad to see that they will stay that way for many years to come. After all, we both know what war does to a country and its people.” Dimitri smiled at his old friend, and was reminded of the early days at the Academy where the three house leaders had become such good friends. He thought of peaceful, sunny days and the anticipation all three leaders had felt before the coming school year. He thought of Edelgard, and knew Claude thought of her as well, seeing how his eyes shifted down. After saying their goodbyes, Claude and Hilda got in their carriage, and Byleth and Dimitri headed back inside the castle, the brilliant evening sun creating orange imprints where it streamed through the windows and reached the ground.

Dimitri felt Byleth wrap her arms around him and lean her head into his side as they strolled through the great castle hall. “Thanks for watching the kids today. It was nice to have a day to unwind like that. I guess I never knew I needed it.” Byleth laughed softly. “Alya’s been telling me all the new words she learned today and is convinced she can trade with anyone now.” A smile spread across Byleth’s face, the smile that never failed to warm Dimitri’s heart, even as the autumn chill warned of a storm. They played games with Alya and Damien in the evening and ate happily together, and Dimitri was sure to cherish every moment with them. He felt proud of himself and Byleth, for they knew as surely as the plants would grow back in the spring, their love would help their children grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m happy to update this fic again! Something about this chapter doesn’t feel right to me; I’m not really sure why, though. Hopefully you enjoyed it, though! I wanted to include Dimitri’s thoughts about Edelgard and have him see Claude again, plus I thought having Alya and Damien at the meetings would be fun. Alya’s dream may or may not hint at a special ability she has. ;) I’ll plan on having Dimitri interact with Byleth more in future chapters, I know I’ve mostly been focusing on his relationship with the kids. Hope you enjoyed, and comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	6. A Day in the Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More happy times for the royal family of Faerghus as winter settles in Fhirdiad.

A friendly snow drifted down to the ground below Dimitri’s feet, some of the small flakes settling on people passing by. Dimitri glanced at his arm, fascinated by the flakes that stood out against the black of his sleeve and their intricate, minute details. Somehow each one was just a little bit different from the others, imprinting its beauty into Dimitri’s mind just before melting from the heat of his body. He felt the warmth of Byleth’s hand in his own as the pair strolled through the wide road through the Kingdom capital, Fhirdiad. His eyes followed the footprints which left trails through the snow, revealing the comings and goings of each person that walked the road. Dimitri smiled upon seeing the people sharing a laugh over warmed food and drinks, others talking around blazing fires, and the children shouting with joy as they rolled about in the snow and played with their friends.

“Even after seeing the winters of Fhirdiad with you for several years now, the sight never gets old,” Byleth said from Dimitri’s side. “Just seeing how happy the people are and how they can come together in peace warms my heart and makes me feel that we have done well as the Kingdom’s rulers.” The edges of Byleth’s mouth curled up to form a smile, and Dimitri knew that her smile was genuine.

“Indeed. I have always been captivated by the winters here, despite living here all my life. There’s just something magical about the snow and this feeling winter brings... at least when there aren’t blizzards.” Dimitri looked at Byleth and grinned, then gazed toward the frozen lake just outside the capital’s borders, his eyes tracing the movements of a pair skating on the ice. He watched their graceful movements and felt himself growing slightly jealous. Byleth had the grace for skating, but Dimitri had never been fit for the more delicate pursuits life had to offer, and felt he would make a fool of himself trying to glide across the ice with his beloved. He felt as though he had been watching the pair forever, when in actuality, it hadn’t been long at all, when he was promptly hit in the back of the neck with a snowball.

“GAH! What in Sothis’s name?” Dimitri’s hand flew to his neck and his shoulders tensed as he felt the freezing snow melt and trickle underneath his shirt and down his back. “Oh, Goddess…” Dimitri said as he turned to see Byleth grinning, her shoulders bouncing lightly as she snickered, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

He couldn’t help but return her smile, and felt like a child again as he plotted his revenge. “Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be, is it?” He reached his gloved hands into the soft snow below him, though his fingers fumbled about trying to pack it into a ball. The snow fell apart in his fingers and he darted over to a spot where the snow looked sturdier, and as he bent over to try to make a snowball, he was hit in the head with another one from Byleth. “Ah! That isn’t fair!” Dimitri shouted as he brushed the snow off his head, a couple blond locks of hair falling in front of his face. He threw his snowball carefully at Byleth, making sure to keep his strength in check so he wouldn’t hurt her. It hit her cleanly in the stomach, and she shuddered and brushed herself off, laughing.

“Good one! But I’m not done yet!” Byleth said as she hurled another snowball at Dimitri. As their little fight went on, Dimitri noticed the smiling faces of people walking by, staring at the unusual sight of the royal couple acting like children. But Dimitri’s attention was focused almost solely on Byleth as he watched her eyes glow with a happiness they would never have had many years ago. His heart warmed at the thought that perhaps all those years ago, at the Academy, he and his friends were the reason that Byleth had learned to more easily express her emotions. His thoughts were interrupted when he was pelted with another snowball.

Some time later, long after Dimitri and Byleth had collapsed in the snow, tired after their fight, a familiar voice got Dimitri’s attention.

“See, your father and mother are alright. Though it seems they are a bit tired,” the old, worn voice of Gilbert, Dimitri’s combat instructor and long-time guardian, drifted down to the couple lying in the snow. The old man smiled at Dimitri, surely recalling memories of Dimitri as a child, and his face wrinkled in a smile. Gilbert had more gray hairs since the war ended, but Dimitri noticed that his shoulders were relaxed, and the tenseness that the old man had carried with him for many years seemed to be gone. A weight unexpectedly hit Dimitri’s stomach and he looked to see Alya, covered in warm clothes and furs from head to toe, lying on him and giving him a hug. Her bright green eyes sparkled with happiness, which Dimitri thought was good, because her eyes were the only part of her face he could see.

“Daddy, did you beat Mommy? Or did she beat you again?” Alya asked, her voice greatly muffled by the layers of scarves Gilbert had clearly put over her face. Dimitri sat up and met Byleth’s eyes, and the couple smiled at each other.

“I’d say it was a draw,” Dimitri said, taking his daughter in his arms and running his fingers through the strands of blonde hair that escaped from underneath her hat. His eye widened as he looked next to Gilbert to see a bundle of clothes slowly and unsteadily making its way over to him and Byleth. None of Damien’s hair was visible underneath the hat and many scarves around him, and his bright blue eyes were barely visible. Dimitri laughed and shook his head. “Gilbert, why did you do that?” Dimitri said as Byleth sighed and reached down, taking a scarf off Damien and trying to pry off one of three layers of gloves. The toddler wobbled about, and although Dimitri was a bit concerned for his son, a smile escaped and spread across his face as he watched Damien wobble with uncertainty towards Byleth. “He looks even more bundled up then Alya,” Dimitri said, still holding the little girl in his arms. He heard very muffled laughter underneath the layers covering Alya’s mouth.

“I apologize if that is not to your liking, Your Majesty, but I didn’t want to risk Their Highnesses getting sick or catching a chill from the cold,” Gilbert bowed to Dimitri as he gave his apology, “but I came to tell you that a storm is heading towards the castle, so you all should probably return to the castle before it hits.”

“I see. Thank you, Gilbert. You’ll be heading back to see your family, I hope?” The old man nodded in reply and he smiled warmly. Dimitri wondered if Annette, Gilbert’s daughter and a good friend from the Academy, had children of her own yet. Dimitri suspected so by the way the smile stayed on Gilbert’s face.

On the walk back to the castle, Dimitri carried Damien, who still was having a hard time walking in his many layers, in one arm, and reached down with the other to take one of Alya’s hands. Byleth held Alya’s other hand and the little girl skipped happily in between them. Passersby looked on at the joyful girl and the King and Queen with smiles on their faces. The snow still fell lightly and magically, creating a picturesque walk for the royal family as they strolled towards the castle.

“Daddy, can you read us a story?” Alya exclaimed upon arriving back in the children’s room in the castle. She bounced excitedly, making it hard for Byleth to take off the layers that Gilbert had put on. Damien reached up to the shelf where Dimitri and Byleth had been collecting books that they thought would be good to read to their children.

“Stowee…” Damien said, his little fingers still reaching for a book. Dimitri and Byleth grinned at each other, proud of how they were raising their children. Dimitri recalled his own childhood, where he had been taught how to fight before knowing how to read or write his own name, and was glad that he and Byleth had decided to do things differently than how many families in the Kingdom had done them in the past. He looked at the shelf and picked out a book that the former Archbishop, Rhea, had recently written. It supposedly was meant to be read to children to calm them and help them sleep at night. It was still strange to think of Rhea as a writer, or as anything other than the Archbishop of the Church of Seiros, even though Rhea had stepped down from the position as soon as the war had ended.

The family huddled together in front of a small fire, basking in its warmth as the storm approached the castle. Damien sat on Dimitri’s lap, and Alya snuggled against Byleth, eagerly looking at the book. As Dimitri and Byleth took turns reading the pages of the story to their children, Damien pointed at the pictures, occasionally trying to say some of the words, and Alya, who was becoming an experienced reader, listened attentively and read some of the pages herself. The warmth of the fire was one thing, but the warmth that the family shared, reading, laughing, and being together was another, and it was one that Dimitri knew was far greater than the warmth of the fire.

When the story was finished, Damien yawned and put his little fists to eyes sleepily. Even Alya was looking tired, and Dimitri and Byleth agreed that letting their children have a nap would be a good idea. Once the covers were pulled over Alya and Damien, and their eyes drooped and then closed, Dimitri ruffled Damien’s light green hair and placed a kiss on his head. Byleth blew out the candles in the room, gently closing the door behind her and Dimitri.  
Husband and wife went to their own bedroom, sitting on the bed together and watching as the wind picked up and the snow fell outside. Dimitri pressed his forehead against Byleth’s, gazing into her mint eyes. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you, too,” Byleth whispered back before the pair dove under the covers. Dimitri caressed his wife, closed his eye, and prayed to the Goddess above that he never lose this family he had, whom he loved with all his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter so much! I love the mountains and snow and just had so many picturesque images in my mind as I was writing. I wanted this chapter to be super happy and fluffy, especially with the stressful times we’re all going through right now. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always, comments and kudos are welcome!   
> Stay safe, healthy, and happy, and try to notice the good things in the world! Hopefully things will get better soon!


	7. A Special Kind of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new year approaches, and King Dimitri’s anxiety runs high in preparation for the start of the new year.

The snow crunched beneath Dimitri’s feet as he paced back and forth in front of the castle doors. Torches flared nearby, illuminating the ground nearby and providing the King with a bit of warmth on one of Fhirdiad’s bone-chilling winter nights. However, it wasn’t the cold that was keeping Dimitri up. His focus on the world around him blurred, and his body kept him pacing automatically, as his thoughts went to Byleth and their children. He was sure they were all sleeping soundly, and a small smile appeared on his face. His thoughts were interrupted, as they often were, this time by the sound large feet crunching through the snow towards him.

Dimitri sighed in relief. “Dedue, you made it! I was getting a bit worried.” He gazed upon the tall, muscular figure of his loyal friend, who was clad in a scarf and heavy fur trappings. Dedue was one of the few people who was taller than Dimitri, and even though Dimitri had grown since his days at the Academy, Dedue still towered several inches above him. Nevertheless, he found his friend’s hulking figure more comforting than threatening, especially since he thought that Dedue had died during the start of the war.

“Apologies, Your Majesty, er, I’m sorry… Dimitri.” Dedue started to bow to Dimitri but paused part way through, shaking his head as if to scold himself. Dimitri smirked teasingly. Ever since the war ended, he had been trying to get Dedue to see him as a friend and equal, and call him by name rather than saying “Your Majesty.” At least Dedue is trying… He thought to himself. “It took a bit longer to get everything ready than I anticipated, but now, I believe all preparations for tomorrow are complete, Your- I mean, Dimitri. You’ll have all the flowers you could ask for.” Dedue smiled, the torchlight giving a physical form to the warmth in Dedue’s heart. Dedue’s dark skin looked nice in the firelight, and Dimitri was happy to be in his friend’s company when he couldn’t be with Byleth.

“Thank you so much Dedue. I hope you have a safe journey back to Duscur, and tell Mercedes I send my greetings.” Dimitri’s breath clouded in front of him as he spoke, and with each intake of breath, he could feel the cloud refreezing into small crystals trying to get into his nose. The moment Dedue was gone, Dimitri turned and ran back into the castle, easily swinging the great doors open, then rubbing his slightly running nose. The guards by the doors had eyes wide with fear, until they saw that it was only Dimitri who had caused the commotion, and their shoulders relaxed. Dimitri apologized and made his way through the castle up to his and Byleth’s room. He never got over how different the castle seemed at night. Maids and cooks weren’t running about, nobles weren’t talking loudly in the main halls, and the only other people Dimitri saw on the walk to his room were soldiers and guards standing by certain doorways and windows. His footsteps seemed to echo and reverberate forever through near empty halls, and the torch light made strange shadows on the tapestries adorning the walls, and he quickened his pace as an uneasy feeling settled into his stomach, recalling dark nights spent alone during the war.

Upon entering his room, Dimitri was not surprised, but relieved, to see Byleth still fast asleep, and watching her shallow breaths, he wondered if she was having a dream. He undressed quietly and slid under the covers, gazing lovingly at his wife. He reflected on another year well spent, with the peace throughout the Kingdom reassuring him that he was doing a good job as King. He was forever grateful to Byleth for her sound advice, and knew he was blessed to have such a wonderful family. Warm thoughts pushed the anxiety out of Dimitri’s head, and as he listened to the soft breaths of Byleth by his side, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Dimitri woke up the next morning with anticipation coursing through his body. His heart pounded as he dressed himself and said his “Good mornings” to Byleth and the children.

“Dimitri, you get so nervous for the New Year’s festival every year even though it’s gone well every time. You’ve done all you can, and I’m sure everyone else has, too.” Byleth gave Dimitri a reassuring smile and took his hand, giving it a squeeze. “I know your speech will be great, even if it’s not your favorite thing to do.” She embraced him tightly, and he wrapped his arms around her in return.

“Thank you, my beloved. I am nervous, but I know I cannot back down on such an important day. I promise as soon as my speech is over, I’ll come find you and the kids.” Dimitri leaned down and placed a kiss on Byleth’s forehead, then turned to the bright light outside to meet the roar of the crowd below. As he stepped out on the balcony, he recalled the time when he and his allies had taken back Fhirdiad from the Empire, and how he been moved to tears upon seeing how grateful the citizens of Faerghus were to see him return. Now, their cheers were just as loud, and the air was brimming with excitement. They quieted as Dimitri began his speech, where he reflected on the progress that had been made in the past year and expressed his hopes for the year to come. All throughout his speech, Dimitri’s eyes scanned the crowd, searching for Byleth, Alya, and Damien. Finally, he spotted them, and though he tried to hide it, a smile escaped through his regal mannerisms once he saw Alya jumping up and down, waving ecstatically at him. Once his speech had ended, Dimitri was once more overwhelmed by the roar and cheers of the crowd gathered below. He turned and made his way down to the crowd and his family as quickly as he could, and it was only when he reached Byleth that his heart began to slow its pace.

“You’ve gotten faster,” Byleth teased as she fit her hand inside one of Dimitri’s.

“Daddy!” Alya jumped into Dimitri’s free arm with all the world’s joy packed into her smile. Dimitri caught the friendly, adoring glances of some others in the crowd, and heard excited mutterings weave through the people as anticipation grew. Next to him, Byleth had lifted Damien, who was looking around curiously at the many people around them.

Trumpets sounded one moment, and the next, nine pegasi burst forth from an exit near the castle.  
“Woah!” Alya put her hands to her face and Dimitri saw her eyes glowing in admiration as she watched the pegasi and their riders soar through the sky. They rolled and flipped and twirled through the sky, their graceful movements spurring “oohs” and “aahs” from the crowd below. One rider, one of Dimitri’s closest friends, Ingrid, flashed him a brief smile as her pegasus swooped low above the crowd before spiraling back up with the others. Alya was squirming and clapping in Dimitri’s arms, awed by each move the pegasi made.

Ingrid and her mount led the other pegasi, and they climbed higher and higher into the sky, then swiftly rolled and emptied hundreds of flower petals below them, leaving colorful trails in their wake. The uplifting aroma of the flowers filled Dimitri’s nose, and the people around him talked excitedly, with broad smiles on their faces. The falling petals swirled about as they were pushed by the wings of the pegasi, forming shapes of every size and color. Bursts of red, orange, and yellow, seemed to make a sunset when there wasn’t one, petals of all shades of blue waved back and forth as though the ocean truly had risen to the sky, and the images formed were framed by graceful movements of the pegasi as they danced through the sky. As the petals slowly drifted down to the crowd below, Alya reached to try to grab some of them, and Dimitri saw plenty of other children in the crowd, commoners and nobility alike, do the same. The sight warmed his heart.

“Fwower…” Damien said quietly as he reached his little arms up and grabbed at a falling petal. Dimitri grinned as he saw that even adults were grabbing for the petals, handing them to children, or adorning their heads with them. Once the show was over and the crowd began to disperse, Dimitri felt a tap on his head.

“There, a blue petal, just for you!” Alya looked proud of herself, and Dimitri laughed upon feeling the velvety petal on his head and seeing others strewn about randomly on Alya’s blonde head. He looked next to him to see Damien grab a petal from Byleth’s head and stuff it in his mouth.

“No! Damien!” Byleth shook her head, and a couple petals fell off. She noticed Dimitri looking at her and after a moment of silence, the two burst out laughing. Dimitri grabbed a petal from Alya’s hair and placed it on Byleth’s head, making sure to keep it out of Damien’s reach. She smiled and grabbed more petals from the ground, flinging them at Dimitri’s head. The two were still laughing and playfully flinging petals at each other when they were interrupted by a smooth voice.

“Smart kid you’ve got there, friend.” Dimitri met the purple eyes of Yuri Leclerc, another friend of his from the Academy. Yuri laughed, tossing his purple hair, and Dimitri turned to see that Damien had taken another flower petal from Byleth’s head and was munching on it, clearly confused by its texture. “If you’re wondering why I came, the answer is a bit obvious. Even I wouldn’t miss seeing the New Year’s festival here in Fhirdiad. You’ve really outdone yourself this year, Dimitri.” Yuri grinned.

“Wait, you planned this, Didi? It was pretty good, I guess” a red-haired, dark-skinned woman said from Yuri’s side.

“Hapi, you’re here, too?” Dimitri looked at her in surprise, and that surprise didn’t fade when he saw the matching rings on Yuri and Hapi’s fingers.

“Yeah, we all came. Is it really that big of a deal?” Hapi gestured at Balthus, a tall, black-haired man who had never been shy when it came to showing off his abs, and a glum woman named Constance at his side, looking sad as she often did in the sun, clutching his arm. Hapi, Balthus, and Constance were all close friends of Yuri’s, and Dimitri was happy to see that they were all still close.

“Hey, pal, long time, no see!” Balthus clapped a hand on Dimitri’s shoulder. “Nice show!” Balthus wasn’t quite as tall as Dedue, but he could certainly compete with him in terms of both height and muscle.

“It has been some time, hasn’t it? I am glad to see you are all doing well.” Dimitri shifted his weight to keep Alya steady in his arm.

“It is indeed an honor to be in your presence, Your Majesty. One that I am unworthy of.” Constance held her head down, a shadow hanging over her face.

“Coco… ugh, can someone get her in the shade?” Hapi frowned at Constance, who always had a meek demeanor in the sunlight.

“So, you two are still married, your kids are doing well, the Kingdom’s at peace… You’ve got a pretty good life, yeah?” Yuri diverted the conversation away from Constance, his smooth talking never wavering. “The fact that you can be married and still just fling flower petals at each other like little kids in love says something. What you two have… well, it’s a special kind of love, I’ll give you that.” Yuri grinned. While his mannerisms and speech seemed as smooth as ever, Dimitri got a sense that Yuri had been able to put his life of thievery and trickery behind him, as the Kingdom Dimitri had made gave many resources and funds to orphanages and poor citizens, whom Yuri had often helped using impure methods. It made Dimitri proud to see that his efforts really had been successful, and that Yuri, Hapi, Constance, and Balthus, who had previously had to live their lives in the shadows, were out in the public, seeming mostly carefree and living good lives. He and Byleth talked with the group for a while, and also ran into Ingrid and her husband, Sylvain, and complimented Ingrid on a job well done. Sylvain had looked only too proud of his wife, and they had all shared a good laugh, jokingly wondering how Sylvain had gotten to be with a woman like her.

That evening, Dimitri and Byleth stood on the balcony outside their room, watching the sunset and talking to pass the time. Dimitri enjoyed the light, warm feeling of Byleth’s hand in his own, and ran the fingers of his other hand through her green hair. He smiled at her, gazed into her eyes, and said, “A special kind of love, he said? Yes... I think we have that.” He moved his head in for a kiss, pressing his lips against Byleth’s, cherishing their soft feel. The first day of the new year was coming to an end, and the sun set perfectly, outlining the silhouettes of the King and Queen as they kissed on the balcony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! There was a lot I wanted to do with this chapter, like having the Ashen Wolves show up and having some good color imagery. It took a bit longer to write than I thought, but I’m pretty happy with how it turned out! Hope you enjoyed it, and comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	8. A Heart of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On what started as an ordinary day, Dimitri and Alya are able to touch the lives of many and bring joy to their lives.

The winter morning was made silent by a blanket of snow coating the Kingdom. The air was still and calm, and since there was no wind to blow the snow around, the flakes glittered like stars against a white sky, and that vast sky was left untouched save for trails made from the footprints of people and animals. Dimitri smiled as he gazed out at the sea of white, and he closed his eye, taking a deep breath of the fresh winter air. He drummed his fingers on the balcony railing and sighed, breathing out a misty cloud. He heard footsteps running towards him and he turned, smiling, to see Alya.

“There you are, Daddy!” She ran up to the railing next to Dimitri, then stood on the tips of her toes to try and see over the railing. Her green eyes widened as she peered just barely above the rail. “Woah, it’s so pretty! I love when the snow twinkles!” Dimitri grinned, scooping up his daughter in his arms.

“It is quite beautiful, isn’t it? Every season has its beauty, even if not everyone sees it…” Dimitri’s voice trailed off as his thoughts drifted. “Of course, every season has its challenges, as well.”

“Daddy, what are you saying?” Alya cocked her head at him, and she gave him a confused look. Her little mouth curved down ever so slightly at the edges, but her eyes showed more curiosity than worry.

“Ah, I was just thinking aloud. Perhaps I’ll repeat the statement when you’re older.” He set Alya down and ruffled her hair gently. “By then I may know what I’m talking about.” Dimitri smiled at his daughter, who still gave him a wondering look. Suddenly, her eyes widened and a smile broke out on her face.

“Oh, Daddy, you wanted me to go to school with other kids instead of being taught here, alone, by Mr. Gilbert, right?” Alya shifted back and forth excitedly. “Well, I made some more friends the other day!”

“Oh, you did? I’m sure they love your friendliness as much as I do,” Dimitri said as he knelt down and patted Alya’s head again.

“They live kind of close to school, and I wanted you to meet them! They’re all really nice. So can I go? Please?” Alya clasped her hands together and looked at Dimitri with pleading eyes.

“Of course, Alya. I just hope my presence won’t cause your friends’ parents to feel they need to make a grand celebration for my arrival.” One of the things Dimitri hated about being King was all the fanfare and fuss that was made whenever he went anywhere. He had tried to convey to the people that he didn’t need such things, but there were still some who insisted that he be given fanfare as grand as his title.

“Don’t worry Daddy, I…” Alya’s face turned glum. “I don’t think they’d be able to give you much stuff even if they wanted to.” Dimitri’s mouth fell agape, and his heart broke, when unexpectedly, Alya’s face lit up once more. “Oh! Oh! We could bring them stuff when we go! They would be so happy, and we would totally surprise them with it!” Alya jumped up and down.

“That is a wonderful idea, Alya!” Dmitri rested his chin in his hand as his mind started racing. “Let’s see… I could head to the dining hall and see if they have extra food, and if they don’t I’ll ask them to make some. I could also withdraw some funds from the Royal Treasury, and-” He caught himself pacing across the balcony, Alya’s eyes still watching him eagerly. “Why don’t you get ready to go, I still need to make preparations.”

“Okay!” Alya left happily, skipping through the castle halls as she went.

Her mood hadn’t dampened when she and Dimitri passed the castle gates. She skipped at his side, occasionally marveling at the contents of the weighted sled Dimitri was pulling behind him. He had made sure it was stacked as much as it possibly could be with warm clothes, containers of food, and pouches of gold coins. For once, he was grateful for his extraordinary strength as he heard the sled behind him creaking under the immense weight of its load. He walked through the streets of Fhirdiad with Alya, and the pair were greeted with warm smiles and waves, which Alya excitedly returned. The smells of baked goods filled Dimitri’s nose and he smiled as he contemplated what they might taste like.

“Your Majesty! That load looks so heavy! Do you need help carrying some of it?” A woman ran over to him, her eyes wide and her hands on her face.

“I appreciate the offer, but it is no burden, I assure you. I won’t be going too much farther anyways.” Dimitri tried to avoid eye contact with the woman and the small group who had gathered around him, also offering to help him. He sighed and started to walk forward again, and while he didn’t want to seem rude, he knew from his interactions with Ashe back at the Academy that the commoners would be quite stubborn and insist on helping him. At his side, Alya looked around at the crowd, smiling, which wasn’t helping things.

Eventually, the crowd gave up and let Dimitri and Alya go on their way. They walked on, just outside Fhirdiad and past the building where Alya went to school, a fairly ordinary-looking building made of stone and wood like the houses of the town nearby. Smoke rose from the chimneys of a couple of the houses as the pair approached and the nostalgic smell of burning wood invited Dimitri into the town. The houses were simple, and while it was clear that their inhabitants tried to keep them looking nice, Dimitri could tell that the families living there were poor. He stopped in the middle of the small street and the loaded sled crunched to a stop behind him. Before he could stop her, Alya ran to the nearest house and knocked on the door. She was greeted by an elderly woman and a little boy, and after a short time, their eyes went to Dimitri and the sled, and they headed towards him. Alya went around to each house, running as quickly as she could and waving her arms as she told the people of the town that she and Dimitri had brought supplies with them to the town. Clouds puffed out of her mouth as she talked to everyone enthusiastically.

Dimitri handed the old woman and the little boy a few bundles of warm clothing, containers of warm food, and pouches of gold, and his heart warmed when he saw both of their faces wrinkle with joy.

“Thank you, Your Majesty. You and Her Highness truly are very kind.” The old woman bowed her head. “My grandson has told me much of your daughter. Why, he even says that they are friends!”

“Well, I’m certain he’s telling the truth. After all, Alya told me that she had made several new friends, and it looks like she was right.” Dimitri nodded at Alya and the group of children that had gathered near her as they all jumped about happily, chattering and playing with each other. He helped the old woman take the clothes, food, and money inside her house and returned to the sled to distribute the remaining goods to the rest of the townsfolk. Each person who came over smiled and expressed their gratitude, and some even started crying when he handed them the supplies. Once the sled had been unloaded, Dimitri sat down on it carefully, watching Alya and the town children. This was what he wanted for his daughter. To be around nobility and commoners, and to learn how to get along with both. He found himself admiring the simplicity of a child’s mind, and how children didn’t seem to care much for the status or titles they had, and were able to get along so well most of the time because of it. He shared conversations with several of the town’s inhabitants, and found himself in admiration of how hard they worked for the things in their life, humbled by the lack of complexity in their lives. After a while, though, he and Alya left the town and headed back to the castle, and by the time they arrived back, everything was bathed in a soft orange light.

“Mommy, guess what? Daddy and I did a good thing today!” Alya said happily when the royal family sat down for dinner.

Byleth smiled lovingly at Alya, replying, “Yes, Daddy told me all about it.” She turned to Dimitri with a knowing look in her eyes. “You did a very good thing, and I’m sure it made the townspeople very happy. Oh, Damien!” Byleth reached across the table as Damien put his face onto his plate, eating sloppily. Dimitri and Alya laughed, causing Damien to look up.

His face was covered with food and he said simply, “I want to eat like a doggie.” He buried his face back into his food, and Byleth shook her head as she stood and went over to Damien. He squirmed when Byleth wiped off his face with a napkin, but Dimitri felt that Damien’s antics helped make dinner time all the more enjoyable. The rest of the night was peaceful, and sleep came quite easily to Dimitri that night.

The next morning, after Dimitri and his family had eaten breakfast, a guard came over to them.

“Greetings, Your Majesty. Uh, there’s something for you at the entrance of the castle. We aren’t sure who left it there.” The guard scratched his chin thoughtfully, and Dimitri caught the confusion in his eyes.

“Understood. I will take a look.” He picked up the woven basket at the entrance of the castle, marveling at the detail of the basket, and wondering what might be inside, but it dawned on him that it may be better to open it inside the castle. Once he returned to Byleth and his children, Dimitri sat on the ground near them.

“Do you want to see what I got?” He looked at Alya, then at Damien, both of whom eagerly clambered next to him, their eyes glowing. He gently removed the top of the basket, and resting inside was a beautiful heart made from golden leaves that surely must have been gathered in the fall.

Alya gasped. “Woah! It’s so cool!” She paused before saying, “Who gave it to you, Daddy?” Dimitri handed Byleth the heart and she examined it carefully, and Dimitri presumed that she did so with great interest by the curiosity in her eyes. He reached into the basket and pulled out a note, which read, “Your Majesty, thank you for the kindness you and your daughter showed us yesterday. We all are truly grateful, for your golden hearts, so we decided we would make you a little something in return. We hope it brings happiness into your life as you brought so much into ours.” Several signatures decorated the bottom, and there were other scribbles, perhaps from those who couldn’t really write, but wanted to show their thanks.

“How touching,” Byleth’s voice came from over Dimitri’s shoulder. “You really did make them happy.” She kissed the top of Dimitri’s head and he smiled, moved by the words of the letter and the reassurance of his wife. He stood and hung the heart on one of the walls of the children’s room, hoping that it would inspire them to always remember how far a little kindness can go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last week felt so long, I barely even know what day it is anymore, so sorry I’m a little late posting this chapter. I liked having the physical heart of gold in there as well as having Dimitri’s and Alya’s hearts be mentioned as being “gold” as well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always, comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3


	9. Always and Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After working strenuously, Dimitri is forced to take a break by Byleth, and spends a quality day with his son.

Dimitri was woken up by the sound of drops of water plinking on the stone outside his office. His eye slowly opened, and he blinked a couple of times as he lifted his head and gazed around the room. He rubbed his eye. Ah that’s right, he thought, looking at the paperwork on the desk in front of him. Dimitri straightened his back and rubbed the back of his neck, attempting to massage the sore muscle there. He gazed out the window of his office to see drops of water coming from the melting snow above. The trees had small green buds and patches of grass poked out from the snow that had once covered them.

“Dimitri,” a voice cut through his thoughts from the entrance of the room, “I thought you said you wouldn’t fall asleep doing paperwork last night… again.” Dimitri winced, turning to see Byleth standing in the doorway with her arms crossed and giving him a disapproving glare. Her voice was stern, reminding Dimitri of the professor she used to be, rather than the wife he doted on.

“I… apologize… I swear, once I get through this pile, I will stay out of here for a couple of days. There’s just so much that needs to be done an-”

“And it doesn’t have to all be done at once.” Byleth uncrossed her arms and moved swiftly towards Dimitri and the desk. As Dimitri was still a bit dazed, having just woken up, it was quite easy for Byleth to take the stack of paper from right in front of him. “I will walk Alya to school and then take care of the paperwork once I return. And I will be attending all your meetings today in your stead.” Though Byleth’s green eyes glowered at him, Dimitri could see the concern that was behind that anger. Still, he tried to object, but was promptly cut off. “I have already informed the guards and the messengers, so they know you are fine, but they know they will not be seeing you today. At least, not for anything involving your work as King.” Dimitri opened his mouth, but Byleth resumed speaking yet again. “Today, your only task is to take care of Damien. No objections.” Her face remained serious, and her eyes never wavered away from his.

Thoughts swirled through Dimitri’s head as he wondered how late it was, how much he had slept, how Byleth had been able to coordinate so much without him waking up, and what he was going to do with Damien. “I-” Dimitri paused. Then he smiled at his wife, the fatigue of the previous day’s work setting in once more. “I love you.” He stood and kissed Byleth’s head, and as he did so, he felt tension leave her body.

“I love you, too, Dimitri.” Her warm smile returned. “So please. Please stop overdoing it on your work and take care of Damien today.” Her voice was much softer and more relaxed than before. “I’ve told you before we should share responsibilities, but you are… so stubborn, I just had to take it upon myself today.”

Dimitri sighed. “You’re right, as ever, my beloved. But don’t you go overdoing it, either.”

“Don’t be like you, got it.” Byleth laughed her quiet, adorable laugh. “Have fun with Damien,” She said as she turned into the hallway and walked away, the bottom of her dress twirling and swaying gently behind her. Alya gave a cheerful hug and “goodbye” to Dimitri before following her mother down the castle hall.

Dimitri watched them go, wondering what he had ever done to deserve a wife as caring as Byleth, and a daughter as pure as Alya. He headed into the children’s room to see Damien sitting on the floor with his little arms crossed in front of him. His mouth was drawn up tightly in a small frown, as it often was when Alya got to go somewhere without him. Dimitri chuckled, recalling how Byleth had looked similarly only several minutes prior. Upon noticing Dimitri, Damien toddled over and grabbed the bottom of Dimitri’s pants.

“Daddy.” he said, bumping his head into Dimitri’s leg.

“Did Mommy already give you breakfast?” Dimitri asked, lifting Damien off the ground and gazing into his blue eyes.

“Yeah.”

“Alright, then, how about…” Dimitri paused, trying to think of what to do with his son. “How about we read a story and then go for a little walk?”

“Okay.” Damien’s voice was quiet, and his short replies often reminded Dimitri of how reserved Byleth was when he had first met her. Dimitri took a book from the shelf and sat on the floor with Damien in his lap. A cool spring breeze blew through the window.

The process of actually getting through the book took longer than Dimitri had anticipated, as Damien had insisted that he try to read the whole thing himself. He struggled to form some of the words, but he never seemed to get frustrated, and with Dimitri’s help, he slowly forged his way through the story.

“Dee end,” Damien finally finished. Dimitri caught a smile on the boy’s face, and was proud of Damien for reading the whole book.

“Great job, Damien! You did it!” He ruffled Damien’s green hair, and the two shared a laugh together.

“Yeah, I did it, Daddy!” Damien turned around to look at Dimitri, and beamed at him once more. “I’m hungwy.” Damien touched his stomach and looked down at it with a slight frown.

“Already? I’ll see what we have.” Dimitri marveled at how Damien seemed to want to eat just about everything, and at how often he became hungry. He saw a jar on top of one of the shelves, which Mercedes had made and decorated herself. It was smooth, although Dimitri knew better than to push down too much on it, or it would surely break. He reached inside the jar and grabbed a cookie, the batch it belonged to had been baked by Mercedes and sent as a gift along with the jar. He handed it to Damien, who was all too eager to take it, and he started eating it right away.

“Dis cookie is so yummy, Daddy.” He said after finishing the cookie in a matter of seconds.

“My friend Mercedes is an excellent baker, so I’m sure the cookies taste wonderful. Are you ready to go for a walk now?” He offered his hand to Damien, who happily took it, and the pair walked through the castle halls.  
“Daddy, watch dis!” Damien said once they arrived in the expansive main hall of the castle. He jumped up as much as he could, and when he landed, the sound echoed through the hall, bouncing off the walls and traveling back to Dimitri’s ears. “My jump is so big in hewe!” Damien looked up at Dimitri, clearly feeling proud of himself.

“Yes, the sound even bounced around with you. Do you hear our voices doing it, too?” Dimitri smiled, hearing his words echo all around him.

“Woah!” Damien paused, hearing his own shout, and Dimitri looked at him thoughtfully, waiting for the inevitable. And it came. “Hewwo!” Damien shouted, the walls responding in kind. This continued, with Damien shouting and the walls returning his words, for a few minutes, until Damien seemed to realize that the walls weren’t actually talking, and that it was just his own voice coming back to him. “Can we go outside?” He looked at Dimitri with a slightly dismayed expression.

“Of course. I was planning on going there anyway.” They headed out, and as the great castle doors swung closed behind them, they gazed upon the snowy courtyard, which was twinkling as the snow that covered it melted in the sunlight. “Do you want to go ahead?”

“Yeah.” Damien nodded and ran off excitedly, chasing a group of small birds that had been sitting on the path in front of him. Dimitri laughed to himself, watching his son run after the birds, flapping his arms around and shouting nonsensically. Others occupying the courtyard laughed when they saw Damien, and Dimitri felt his face grow hot. Should he be trying to control Damien? No, he thought. He’s a child. And every child deserves to act their age and be silly. A time will come where he has to grow up, but I don’t want that to be any sooner than it has to be. 

The spring breeze refreshed Dimitri, and a chill was in the air, so he felt alert and awake. He realized that Byleth was right. He did need to take breaks more often, lest he become consumed entirely by his work and his position. If he became so thoroughly consumed, he would miss time with his wife and children, and would forget the beauty of everyday life. Dimitri relaxed as he strolled through the courtyard and let his eyes wander. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky. The people around him were enjoying themselves, the trees and grass were turning green, and his son was trying to eat a rock off the ground.

“Damien, no!” He heard the laughs of others in the courtyard, but they were merely background noise as he ran towards Damien. Damien was startled by Dimitri’s approach, and dropped the rock in front of him. Dimitri gasped for breath, wondering how he had let Damien get so far ahead of him. “Don’t… don’t eat rocks, Damien… you can’t… chew them.” He took a deep breath and closed his eye, focusing on the cold air filling his nose. “Don’t scare me like that.”

“I’m sowwy, Daddy.” Damien looked at the ground sadly. Dimitri scooped him into his arms and tilted Damien’s head up to meet his gaze. “It’s alright, Damien. I just don’t want anything bad to happen to you.” A moment passed in silence.

“I wove you, Daddy.” Damien wrapped his arms around Dimitri and buried his head into Dimitri’s shoulder.

“I love you too, Damien. I will love you, always and forever.” He closed his eye and rested his hand on the back of Damien’s head. The spring breeze enveloped them and gently blew some snow off the trees, some of which landed on Dimitri’s head. He and Damien laughed together, inviting the warm gazes of onlookers, and Dimitri was happier than ever that Byleth had made him take a break that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope everyone is doing well! I really wanted a chapter where Dimitri and Damien get some quality time together, because I know I’ve mostly been focusing on him and Alya. I just really wanted a silly, pure chapter, and I hope I conveyed that here. Hope you enjoyed it, and as always, comments and kudos are always wlecome!


	10. An Everlasting Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royal couple hosts a grand ball under the Ethereal Moon, and they share loving moments together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s some intimacy in here, just a warning if you’re not comfortable with it!

“I really wish they wouldn’t do this…” Byleth said from Dimitri’s side. “People will be staring as it is, why must we have our own grand entrance?” Dimitri saw her fiddling with the silver bracelets on her wrist.

“I wish we didn’t have to be looked upon by all those people, either… after all, I wish to have you all to myself.” Dimitri grinned at Byleth, feeling like Yuri as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. Byleth was wearing a flowing, silver dress and matching heels that glimmered in the light with each step she took. She wore a blue necklace in the shape of a teardrop and her earrings matched, flashing when she moved her head. A silver crown sat atop Byleth’s head, adorned with gleaming jewels that paired perfectly with her green eyes and hair.

“That can be arranged…” Byleth said, returning Dimitri’s gaze with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. He took her hand and intertwined their fingers as the large doors to the ballroom swung open.

The crowd awaiting the couple gazed upon them with wonder, their eyes scanning Byleth’s figure and gorgeous dress over and over. A group of women batted their lashes at Dimitri, leaning forward to try to make themselves more noticed in the crowd. Dimitri’s eye passed over them, uninterested, and he and Byleth kept making their way towards the middle of the ballroom. He felt Byleth squeeze his hand as they walked past the group of women who were cooing at him. From what he could see of her face out of the corner of his eye, Byleth wore a calm, emotionless expression, but he knew that her emotions were often kept just below the surface whenever they made a public appearance. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze in return.

Upon their arrival to the center of the floor, the musicians began playing soft, beautiful music, and the crowd of people slowly went back to their conversations.  
“May I have this dance?” Dimitri smiled at Byleth and bowed, cupping her hand in his.

“Yes, you may,” Byleth said, mocking the air of a haughty noble as she tilted her head upward and looked down her nose at Dimitri. He placed his other hand on Byleth’s back, and the pair started swaying slowly from side to side in time with the music. The sound of the violins seemed to float in the air around them, and reminded Dimitri of his and Byleth’s wedding day. The other people in the room seemed to go out of focus as Dimitri’s eye looked solely at Byleth. He smiled, watching her dress twirl behind her as he gave her a spin. The candlelight from the chandeliers above bathed the hall in a soft, warm glow, and the beautiful music emphasized that comforting feeling.

“You’ve gotten better at dancing, Byleth,” Dimitri said, looking at the light reflected in her eyes.

Byleth laughed. “Perhaps, but it’s definitely been a lot of work. Being the student and not the teacher is also new to me.” Her eyes began to wander down towards her feet.

“Don’t look down, you’re doing well, I promise.” Dimitri said, recalling how on their wedding day, Byleth had stepped on his feet several times when they were dancing. Other couples swirled about near them, and Dimitri noticed some of them trying to replicate what he and Byleth were doing. Dimitri found himself getting lost in the music and in Byleth’s eyes, and it seemed only too soon when the ball came to an end. People finished their conversations and slowly made their way out of the ballroom and back to other parts of the castle or out into the night. He was approached by an ecstatic Ferdinand, who seemed to be endlessly praising him for throwing such a splendid ball. By the time Ferdinand was finally dragged away by his wife, Dorothea, Dimitri noticed that Byleth had left before him. He knew that her mercenary past led her to be uncomfortable being surrounded by so many high class people for long amounts of time, and he figured that even though she had been Queen for several years now, she might never really feel like she belonged. Dimitri’s heart sank as he left the ballroom and headed back to check on Alya and Damien. His brow furrowed as he made his way through the castle, cursing at himself for being too lost in his own joy to consider how Byleth had been feeling. He had almost reached the children’s room when he heard Byleth call him.

“Dimitri! Could you come here for a moment? I need you for something.” Her voice seemed to be coming from their room, and he wondered if perhaps she was on the balcony.

“Of course!” Dimitri shouted as he made his way down the hall and past Alya and Damien’s room. He entered and looked around. The bed was untouched, and there was no sign that anyone was there save for a few candles that had been lit.

“Byleth?” Dimitri stepped further into the room, his mind getting the better of him. Am I hallucinating again? Is Byleth even here? He thought as he looked towards the balcony, which was empty. His eye widened and his heart rate increased as he hoped he wasn’t succumbing to madness. The door shut quietly behind him, and as he turned with a jerk, a naughty grin greeted him.

“You got to have your fun,” Byleth said, taking off her heels and crown and tossing them aside, “Now I get to have mine.” She slowly walked closer to Dimitri, flinging her jewelry onto a nearby chair.

“I-I,” Dimitri sputtered as his face heated up. “I wasn’t expecting this. Not right now.” He backed up, and his heart beat even faster.

“Why not? I said it could be arranged… and now you have me...” Byleth stepped out of her dress, now only clad in her undergarments, “All to yourself.” Dimitri ran into the bed, falling backwards onto it, and Byleth crawled onto it, looking down at him. She tore his shoes off and she positioned herself so that her head was directly above his, then took off his crown and set it beside them. Her slim fingers quickly worked through his shirt, prying it off without ripping it, exposing Dimitri’s bare chest. His heart beat faster still and his adrenaline surged; he was ready for her now. He reached up to the back of Byleth’s head and pulled her to him, feeling her chest on his and staring into her eyes before pressing their lips together. He ran his fingers through her hair and felt her hands on his shoulders, relishing in her smooth touch as her hands moved down his arms, feeling each muscle as they went. Byleth tossed her head back, her breaths increasing in number.

“Oh, are you done already?” Dimitri asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

“Not even close.” Byleth smiled.

Dimitri worked his fingers down her back, feeling each scar and each muscle and massaging them. She pressed her chest against his once more, and looked down at his chest as if something within it was fascinating and unfamiliar. He squeezed her thighs, drawing out a small gasp as she laced her fingers through his hair. They kissed again, and the couple became completely lost in each other’s arms as the blue moonlight streamed through the window.

After their time of intimacy was through, Dimitri and Byleth just lied on the bed for a while, and Dimitri cherished the feeling of his wife in his arms. The flames of the candles around them swayed softly from the breeze that came through the open windows. Dimitri felt his heart beating, its pace steadily slowing as the adrenaline wore off. Byleth had her head on his chest and was smiling softly.

“Too much emotion for one night?” Dimitri said jokingly as he stroked Byleth’s head.

“It’s not a problem when I’m with you,” she said, shifting her weight in Dimitri’s arms. 

“It makes me happy to hear you say that.” Dimitri kissed the top of Byleth’s head and took one of her hands. Time passed. Dimitri wasn’t sure how much, but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered to him as much as the woman in his arms and the children in the room down the hallway.

Byleth slowly rolled off of Dimitri and paced over to their dresser, pulling out a night gown and putting it on. Dimitri found his shirt and put it back on, then yawned and stretched on the bed.

Byleth walked across the room towards the doors leading out to the balcony and gently opened them. Dimitri, compelled to follow her, stood and walked through the doors behind her.

“We’ve shared so many nights here on this balcony together…” Byleth’s voice trailed off, and she rested her hand on the railing, her emerald ring gleaming in the moonlight. “And yet, there always seems to be something new each time.” She turned her head towards Dimitri, and then up to the sky at the stars twinkling above them.

“I agree. Whether it’s a star we haven’t noticed before, or a new feeling…” He paused. “Or a new child, for that matter,” He paused again, laughing. “We always seem to find ourselves here. Perhaps I’m drawn to it because I have so many wonderful memories here.” He recalled holding Alya there the night she had been born and smiled.

“Dimitri…” Byleth’s eyes seemed distant as though she was lost in thought. “Can you promise me something?”  
Where did this come from? Dimitri wondered as he tried to navigate Byleth’s expression. “Of course,” he said instead.

“Promise me that no matter how much changes, no matter how many things come into and go out of our lives, the two of us will be together.” She looked at him with sad eyes. Dimitri stood there for a moment, his heart wrenching at the sight of her sadness. He looked at the ring she had given him, its amethysts looking mysterious in the light of the moon.

“I promise you, Byleth,” He stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. “That I will never leave your side. After all we’ve been through together, how could I?” He stepped back, shaking his head. “Nothing and no one could ever make me want to leave you, Byleth. You my teacher, my savior, and the light of my life. Ours is and will be an everlasting love. That, I promise.” The King and Queen held hands and gently kissed each other on the balcony, silhouetted by the glow of the moon behind them, its light shining over all of Faerghus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I have decided that this will be the final chapter of this fic... for now... >:3c I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as well as all the chapters before it! I wanted to get one more intimacy scene before I closed this fic out for a bit. And in general, I wanted this chapter to feel like a conclusion, although I’ll probably add more chapters at some point. Thanks for reading, and as always, comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	11. They’re Just Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a summer day, an unexpected visit leads to a day full of surprises for Dimitri and his family.

“Yaaaaaaayy! No more school! No more school!” Alya shouted as she jumped up and down and twirled about with joy. Her shoes clunked on the stone of the castle and the sight of her glee drew smiles from those passing by.

Dimitri shook his head, chuckling as he and Alya walked through the grand castle hall. Today was a day that was unusually warm, especially in Faerghus, where there was sometimes snow on the mountain peaks even in the middle of summer. Dimitri was glad he could admire the beautiful day from inside the castle, as he was never very good at dealing with heat. He liked the way the sunlight filtered through the mosaic windows of the castle, making their glorious images illuminate the otherwise bland grey stone underfoot. Alya stepped over the cracks in the stone and happily sang out the names of colors as they passed by the mosaic windows. Her blonde hair bounced up and down with each little hop and step.

“School can’t have been that bad,” Dimitri said, looking down at Alya, “there must be something you enjoyed about it.”

“Oh, yeah! I made lots of friends, and we got to take naps, and we got to eat snacks… It was great!” Alya beamed up at Dimitri, skipping alongside him and clutching his hand.

Dimitri raised an eyebrow at her. “So then why are you so glad that you don’t have to go to school anymore?”  
Alya frowned and stuck out her lower lip in a pout. “Because learning stuff wasn’t fun. Not as fun as playing or being here with you and Mommy.” She crossed her arms in front of her defiantly. Dimitri’s eye widened and his mouth fell open when he and Alya turned into the massive central hall of the castle where visitors often gathered.

“There you are, Your Majesty.” Dimitri’s childhood friend Sylvain stood across from Dimitri and at his side was Ingrid, Sylvain’s wife and another childhood friend of Dimitri’s. “I wondered when you’d show up!”

Dimitri tried to keep his gaze on them instead of what was at their feet. “Sylvain, Ingrid, it is good to see you, as always, but what is it that brings you here?” Alya put her hands to her face and started jumping excitedly next to Dimitri.

“What, an old friend can’t just stop by and say hello?” Sylvain teased, grinning at Dimitri. His spiky red hair almost looked like a flame in the light, and somehow made Dimitri feel even more hot. “I’m kidding! I brought you a little gift! I’m sure at least SOMEone will like it.” Sylvain looked at Alya as he said this. At his feet sat a little white puppy, who was trembling with excitement at all the people around her. Alya ran over to the puppy and picked her up, nuzzling her face.

“You’re soooo, cute! I'm gonna call you Snow! We’re gonna be best friends!” Snow seemed happy with her new name, happily licking Alya’s face with her small pink tongue.

“You’re welcome.” Sylvain said, winking at Dimitri.

“Sylvain, I-I did not ask for this.” Dimitri stood in disbelief, realizing that there was no way he could turn down the puppy now.

“Your Majesty, if you wouldn’t mind, I would like to show you something as well,” Ingrid said, bowing to Dimitri.  
Dimitri hesitated. “Alright then, as long as it isn’t another dog…”

Ingrid laughed. “It isn’t, I promise.” She led them through the hall and out the back doors of the castle, and Dimitri frowned upon feeling the heat on his back. The group ran into Byleth and Damien, who had been outside looking at the summer flowers and the horses in the stables. Dimitri explained the situation to Byleth as quickly as he could, occasionally glancing at Sylvain, who didn’t seem to care one bit that he hadn’t talked with either of them about the dog first. Snow ran up ahead on the path, and then ran back to the group, wagging her tail and panting happily.

“Here we are!” Ingrid said, gesturing to the small structure in front of them. Ingrid’s pegasus stood in the enclosure, a small foal at her side.

“Oh, Ingrid, I forgot your pegasus was expecting. Congratulations!” Byleth said, smiling at the blonde knight.

“Thank you.” Ingrid bowed. “However, I have no need for another pegasus right now, and I believe I won’t for a while. That said, I do want this little foal to grow up accustomed to humans, and to get used to them riding on his back once he’s big enough. And, well, that’s where I was hoping you could help, Your Majesty.” Ingrid clasped her hands together, and gave Dimitri a slightly pleading, slightly apologetic look. Dimitri sighed and shook his head.

“Alright, we’ll take care of him. But we’ll probably need your help whenever you can manage it.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty. And I would be glad to tell you all about pegasus care.” Ingrid breathed a sigh of relief and bowed again.

“Woooaaah, we get a puppy AND a pegasus? Mister and Missus Gautier are so awesome! I’m gonna name the pegasus Sky!” Alya jumped around with joy, and Snow, the little white puppy, joined her.

Once they left, Byleth grabbed Dimitri’s hand and began walking back towards the castle, Damien still in her arms.

“Puppy…” He said, reaching a hand out towards the little dog.

The family marched through the castle and out to the streets of Fhirdiad, and while Dimitri noticed the determined look in Byleth’s eyes, he couldn’t figure out what it was for. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead from the heat, but Byleth pressed onward.

“Mommy, where are we going? Snow’s getting tired, and I am too.” Alya whined as she and Snow trailed behind Dimitri and Byleth. Dimitri could have sworn he saw Damien smile for a moment when Alya started complaining.

“It’s not far.” Byleth walked on, leaving Alya, and Dimitri, still wondering what they were even doing. They approached a run-down looking building, and Dimitri found himself wondering how long it had been there, or if anyone even still lived inside.

“Wait here. I’ll be back out in a moment,” Byleth said as she set Damien on the ground and went inside the building. Damien looked at Snow curiously, and reached out a hand to pet her. She licked his hand and then jumped up trying to lick his face. Damien laughed, struggling to pet the excited puppy. Dimitri’s heart warmed seeing Alya and Damien already loving the puppy so much, and he couldn’t help but kneel down and have a closer look at her himself.

“Hello, Snow…” He held out his hand for the little dog to sniff, and she sniffed him for a couple of seconds, then jumped up at him, wagging her tail and trying to lick his face. Dimitri, Alya, and Damien laughed outside together for a bit, playing with Snow, when Byleth returned.  
“Woah!” Alya put her hands on her cheeks.

“Byleth… why…?” Dimitri cradled Snow in his hands. Standing in front of Byleth was a huge, fluffy black dog. Dimitri thought he looked sad, just staring at the ground and planted in front of Byleth.

“Daddy!” Damien blurted out. His eyes widened and he slowly turned back to face Dimitri. “I’m sowwy, Daddy.” Damien kicked at the dirt beneath him sheepishly.

Byleth laughed. “Sorry, but Mr. and Mrs. Gautier aren’t going to show us up. Give this big guy a name, and we’ll take him back with us.”

“Really?!” Alya walked over to the big dog tentatively. “I’m gonna call you…” She looked back at Dimitri for a moment, and then turned back to the black dog. “Mister Floofypants!” She ran over to the dog, who shied away from her for a moment before timidly sniffing her hand. Dimitri just stood and blinked in silence.

“This is a shelter that takes in animals that were abandoned or abused. I thought this guy could use a good home, and well... something about him just kind of clicked for me right away.” Byleth smiled at Dimitri. “I had been thinking about getting him for a while now, but wasn’t sure when a good time would be to do so. But, Mr. Floofypants is a part of our family now, regardless.” Snow went over to the big dog, wagging her tail and staying at a distance. A couple moments passed by, and the two dogs warmed up to each other, and they went with the royal family as they went back to the castle.

Upon arriving back at the castle, they brought Sky, the pegasus, inside with them, after some begging from Alya. The group walked through the castle and up the stairs to the children’s room, where they began setting up all the things that the animals would need. After all was said and done, Dimitri and Byleth sat together on the couch in the children’s room, watching them play with Snow, Sky, and Mr. Floofypants.

“I get the dogs, but did you really have to let them bring in the pegasus, too?” Byleth said, grinning at Dimitri.

“You’re the one who got them a second dog… and besides, I would feel bad for the little pegasus if we left him outside while we were all in here…”

“Oh, Dimitri… they’ve got you wrapped around their fingers. What will happen when they’re older?” Byleth tilted her head at Dimitri, crossing her arms.

“It’s alright, Byleth, I am fully aware that I easily cave to their wishes. But… they’re just kids,” He said, turning his gaze back towards Damien and Alya and the animals. “And I want them to have the happiest childhood they possibly can. I’m sure you agree with that, at least.”

“You’re right. A time will come when they will have to learn how to deal with their wishes not being granted, but that day certainly isn’t today. And if we can spare them from having a troubled childhood like we did, then, well… we’ll have done something right.” Byleth smiled, turning towards Dimitri.

“Indeed.” Dimitri leaned in and gently kissed Byleth on her lips. This perfect, happy time with his wife, children, and new pets… he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to writing another chapter! I can’t believe I never thought of giving them pets before ow, but better late then never! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Comments and kudos are always welcome!


	12. A Chaotic Day is Still a Good Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Byleth receives a sudden message from the Church of Seiros, Dimitri’s day takes unexpected twists and turns.

“Wait, what? That isn’t - this message arrived only yesterday, and yet they need you today?” Dimitri stood in disbelief, tilting his head at Byleth across the room. They were both in the process of getting dressed, and Byleth smoothed out a form-fitting, pure white silk dress, and began adorning herself with some of her favorite jewelry that Dimitri had given her. The silver and blue sparkled in the morning sunlight like light bouncing off a waterfall.

“I’m sorry, Dimitri, but yes, the Church of Seiros does need me for the day. According to Seteth, ‘my presence is required for the day in regards to special ceremonies during the Rite of the Goddess Rebirth’ or something like that.” Byleth shook her head and laughed to herself. “How was my Seteth impression? Not too bad, I hope?” She smiled warmly at Dimitri, and his heart skipped a beat.

“If I’m being honest, it was quite accurate, although I’m sure Claude would say he could do better.” Dimitri reminisced on bygone days at the Officer’s Academy, recalling how Claude often did impressions of students, faculty, and knights quite often, and while Dimitri might not have admitted it back then, those impressions always made him laugh with how accurate they were.

“Well, I suppose I’d better be going.” Byleth gave Dimitri a quick kiss on the cheek before turning towards the door. “I’ll drop Alya off at school and Damien off at daycare so he isn’t in your way when you’re doing things later.” Dimitri opened his mouth to speak, but Byleth didn’t seem to notice, and the next thing he knew, she and the children were out the door and heading through the halls of the castle.

Well, Dimitri thought to himself, I WAS going to tell her I had nothing scheduled for today, but I suppose it’s too late for that. He went out of his and Byleth’s room and felt a little tug on his pants. He looked down to see Snow, the little white puppy that Sylvain had got the children a while back, nipping at the hem.

“Ah, Snow! Don’t do that!” Dimitri grabbed the little dog, who simply wagged her tail and licked Dimitri’s face. Dimitri shook his head. “Let’s get you back in here…”

Dimitri opened the door to the children’s room, and no sooner had he opened the door then a heavy weight slammed into his crotch. “Gaaah!” Instinct took over, and Dimitri’s hands let go of Snow and flew to his crotch, and he doubled over and felt the back of his head slam against the ground. His vision blurred, and he felt as though he was underwater and might pass out, before everything came into focus and saw a big, happy black dog standing over him. Mr. Floofypants let out a “boof” and wagged his tail, clearly not aware that he had nearly concussed Dimitri.

Dimitri slowly sat up, his vision still spinning, to be greeted by Sky. The young pegasus whinnied and flapped his downy wings excitedly.

“You all sure are feeling energetic today, aren’t you?” Dimitri shook his head and his vision began to clear. “Perhaps we should go for a walk to get some of that energy out.” He grabbed the short ropes that were hanging from the wall and gently tied one around each animal’s neck. It was not without difficulty, of course. Snow ran around the room, away from Dimitri in an attempt to avoid having the rope put on her. Mr. Floofypants licked Dimitri’s face happily, his big tongue making it difficult to see, and the gooey slobber that caked Dimitri’s face made it hard to concentrate on putting rope around the big dog’s neck. Dimitri grimaced as he wiped the slobber off his face, and turned to put Sky in the rope. Thankfully, it was much easier to get it on him, and at long last, they and Dimitri headed through the halls and outside.

The moment Dimitri stepped into the courtyard, Mr. Floofypants began tearing along the path, and Dimitri, unprepared, was yanked and pulled along behind him. Snow’s legs seemed to barely touch the ground as she sprinted to keep up with Mr. Floofypants. Sky spread his wings and started trying to fly, pulling Dimitri’s other arm upwards. Dimitri felt like an absolute fool as he tried to brace himself on something, anything, to no avail. 

After being pulled around the courtyard for some time, he managed to rein them in and ended up having a pleasant walk once they calmed down. The autumn air was crisp and fresh, and the leaves on the trees of the courtyard had begun changing colors, painting the yard in brilliant yellows and oranges, some of the leaves were even red. Dimitri sat down on a bench to catch his breath, and Snow and Mr. Floofypants sat at his feet, panting. Sky landed next to the bench, looking quite pleased with himself.

Dimitri looked all around him, at the sky, at the trees, at the people passing by, and he smiled, grateful that he could enjoy such a beautiful day. Something came over him, and his smile faded. A feeling of sorrow came from out of nowhere and enveloped him, his heart feeling as though it was plummeting in his chest. He suddenly felt as if he was trapped in a bubble, able to see the outside world but not interact with it. His thoughts were overpowered by the presence of those who had died during the war and during the Tragedy of Duscur, by innocent people who had never killed a day in their lives and still didn’t get to enjoy wonderful days such as this one, where the only worries were of simple, everyday life. His thoughts moved through his mind like a snake slithering through tall grass, until they suddenly stopped as though they had hit a wall. They stopped at one word, one being, one girl, one who was family… Edelgard.

The fragile chains holding his mind back from insanity shattered, and he was suddenly in a whole other world. The castle in Fhirdiad became the royal palace in Enbarr, and Edelgard stood in front of him, her white hair a stark contrast to the bold reds, oranges, and yellow of the trees around her and the clear blue sky above. Her hair hung down in a loose ponytail on the side of her head, and her lavender eyes calmly looked around at the beautiful scenery around her. A golden necklace hung from her neck, gleaming in the afternoon sun, and her whole being exuded fulfillment and calmness. Dimitri gasped upon seeing a dagger at her hip, the very same one he had given her when they were children and had become such good friends. 

Her face fell suddenly, and Dimitri jumped upon hearing her speak. “I did it. I accomplished my goal and freed Fódlan from the chains the Church put on it…” Dimitri saw tears form in Edelgard’s eyes, and she didn’t attempt to hide them, which came as a surprise since as long as Dimitri has known her, she always hid her emotions behind a veil of sorts. “But at what cost?” Dimitri’s mouth fell open as he watched Edelgard’s hand fall to the dagger at her side and grip it gently. “I’m sorry, my once forgotten friend… I wish… I wish our paths could have been side by side instead of one of us having to lose our life…” She stood there, looking sad, and Dimitri wished he could do something, but he knew he couldn’t. Suddenly, it seemed as though Edelgard noticed him there, and her eyes widened. She began walking towards him, and the concern she carried became apparent.

“El…” Dimitri reached out his hand to her and she reached back, their fingers were so close to touching and Dimitri’s heart pounded in his chest. Their hands clasped, and his stepsister’s eyes met his for half a second before it all disappeared.

“Dimitri!” Edelgard’s form changed into Byleth’s, and she gazed into his eyes with the concern that Dimitri now realized had been hers all along. Mingled with her concern was a sadness, a sadness that made Dimitri’s heart ache. “If I could, I would kiss away all of your scars…” Byleth said as she held his hand lovingly, and the chains of reality began to rewind themselves around Dimitri’s unstable mind. He smiled, running his fingers through her hair.

“Your hair is so soft…” His shoulders relaxed and he closed his eye, a feeling of peace washing over him like the ocean waves on a warm beach. They were together, her standing, him sitting, in silence for a minute, perhaps longer, their foreheads pressed together, the couple relishing in each other’s love and warmth.

Dimitri was the one to pull back first. “My beloved, I must ask… why are you here? I thought you were going to be at the monastery all day. It… it hasn’t been THAT long has it?” He looked down at the dogs sleeping at his feet, then back up at Byleth, meeting her eyes.

Byleth was silent for a bit, and while it was probably only a few seconds, for Dimitri, that was too long. She glanced down to her right and just stood in silence, as though she was thinking. Finally, she replied. “I… call it a feeling. Somehow, I guess I knew that something wasn’t right.” She hesitated, her eyes avoiding Dimitri’s. “With you, I mean. And so, I came back.” She finally looked him in the eye, and it seemed as though her hesitation had passed. “I had to come back and make sure you were alright.” Dimitri couldn’t help but smile when she said this, and decided to overlook her hesitation. He thought about asking her a follow-up question, but decided against it, instead standing and taking her hands in his. He closed his eye and she closed hers, and they stood together in silence once more.

“Ah!” Byleth shouted as she jolted backwards, Dimitr tried to move, but found it nearly impossible to do so. He looked down to see Snow and Mr. Floofypants looking up at him and Byleth, wagging their tails and looking happy with their tongues hanging out of their mouths. Sky whinnied happily, and Dimitri saw the animals’ ropes wrapped around his and Byleth’s legs. He started laughing, and Byleth joined him, and they stepped out of the rope circle, walking back towards the castle hand in hand. Dimitri looked to the sky, which was speckled with white clouds.

“You know, Byleth… even the most chaotic day is still a good day.” He turned his head back to her and smiled. “Especially now that you’re here.”

“Oh great, I can’t wait to hear all about it.” Byleth laughed, and Dimitri was ever so thankful to have her by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! I know it’s been a liiiitle longer than a week, but I’m glad I got around to updating this! I really like how this chapter turned out and hope you did, as well! I had to type it on my phone, so hopefully there weren’t too many typos. 😬 In any case, comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	13. A Love Like No Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri’s nightmare and hallucinations grow ever worse, but thankfully, Byleth has a trick up her sleeve...

Ashes filled Dimitri’s nose with each breath he took, and the smell of flames sucked the moisture from his throat. He ran, the feeling in his stomach telling him he already knew what had happened, and yet, he kept going anyway. He gasped at the sight before him, despite the strange feeling that he had already seen it many times.

A soldier on his knees had his hands clasped together and was pleading for his life. “Please! Have mercy!” The mage gazing down at him did not grant his request, and a ball of flame appeared in front of the soldier’s head, slowly moving forward, slowly burning through the armor, flesh, and bone. Dimitri’s mouth fell open.

“No!” He shouted. He felt a tap on his shoulder and whipped his head around, only to see no one behind him. He averted his gaze from the helpless soldier, only to see another in the same position.

“Gah, the pain! Make the burning stop! Help me… Somebody…” The red glow of flames burned in the corners of Dimitri’s vision. He could have sworn he felt a hand clutching his arm, but there was nothing there. He looked away from the gasping soldier, only to meet the icy blue eyes of his father piercing him like a lance that had been shoved into his chest. 

“Avenge us! Those who killed us… Tear them apart! Destroy them al—!” His father’s command was cut short by a swing of an axe, which severed his father’s head cleanly off. Dimitri snarled. A hand grabbed Dimitri’s and tore him from the massacre.

“Wake up!” 

Dimitri’s eye snapped open, and he felt his heart pounding in his chest. His breaths slowed as he felt a familiar warm, gentle touch on his hand. The storm of memories and visions in his head slowly faded as a woman’s warm body pressed against his. The tension in Dimitri’s shoulders began to dissipate as he looked over his shoulder to see Byleth’s beautiful face looking back at him. Her brow was fraught with concern and her eyes trembled as she looked at Dimitri, but a small smile graced her face.

“It’s alright… it was just a nightmare… it’s over now,” Byleth whispered, wrapping her arms around Dimitri in a loving hug. He felt her warm breath on the back of his neck and closed his eye again, clutching Byleth’s hand in his. His father’s voice rang through his head, but Dimitri ignored it, focusing only on his breath and Byleth’s warm touch.

“These nightmares and visions of the dead you keep seeing seem to be getting more common.” Byleth paused. “I’m worried about you, and I need you to tell me, is everything alright?” Byleth’s voice was gentle, but Dimitri heard a hint of her stern professor tone when she questioned him. The room was silent, and Dimitri wondered if something really was wrong with him.

“Honestly, Byleth, I really don’t know why it seems to be happening more and more,” thoughts swirled inside Dimitri’s head, and he found himself unable to stop talking. “But there are times where I can’t help but think about how I can enjoy a peaceful, relatively normal life, while those who died during the war or in tumultuous times never got to enjoy one last peaceful day. And then I begin to see things, visions of what could have been, or I see the past, see the Tragedy of Duscur, see the faces of those who died or I killed, and I find myself feeling guilty that I can enjoy peaceful days while they will never even see the sun rise again!” Dimitri sat up in the bed, breathing heavily, and was shocked when he realized how his voice had grown louder as his rant went on. He stared forward into the darkness, his eye barely able to discern the shapes of furniture and paintings. All was silent once more.

“Dimitri… I know you won’t want to hear this, but…” Byleth sighed. “But it was war. We did what we had to do. It was kill or be killed. And returning peace to Fódlan was worth living for.” Dimitri felt the bed shift a little as Byleth sat up next to him. She looked straight ahead at the wall, not at him, and Dimitri wondered if she thought he was mad at her.

“I know we did what had to be done, but that doesn’t mean I don’t still feel awful about it…” Dimitri looked up, though he wasn’t really sure why. “I just hope the Fódlan we’ve made is one they would all wish to live in…”

“I’m sure it is.” It seemed as though Byleth was going to continue her sentence, but she didn’t, leaving Dimitri wondering what more she could have said. He lied back down and Byleth did as well, and she closed her eyes and started humming softly. Dimitri listened to her song, and while he wasn’t sure how much time had passed, he eventually fell back to sleep. An empty, quiet sleep.

The next morning, Dimitri woke up and prepared for the day as usual, getting dressed and watching Byleth get dressed, then heading to the castle dining hall to enjoy breakfast with Byleth, Alya, and Damien, while the conversations of others in the castle served as background noise. They arrived at the dining hall and were greeted by the smell of fresh fruit and maple syrup.

“Greetings, Your Majesty, and Your Grace! Nothing to report!” A young, cheerful gatekeeper said as the royal family walked by. Byleth smiled at him warmly.

“Daddy, who’s that lady?” Alya tugged at Dimitri’s sleeve and pointed to a serene woman with long green hair who was smiling at them as they entered.

“Wha- Lady Rhea? What brings you here?” They had rescued her from Enbarr after defeating Edelgard and ending the war, and since then, she had regained her calm, regal presence.

“It is truly wonderful to see you both. You look to be in good health and spirits.” Dimitri wondered if he was imagining it, but Rhea seemed more relaxed now than she had even before the war, and wondered if it was because she was no longer the Archbishop. If the rumors were to be believed, she was now living alone in Zanado, the Red Canyon. “And Dimitri, at the request of Byleth, I came as quickly as I could to deliver this to you.” Rhea held out a small pouch to Dimitri, and he took it warily, wondering when Byleth had contacted Rhea and how Rhea had arrived so quickly.

“Er, thank you, Lady Rhea, but… might I ask what is inside?” Dimitri thought about shaking the pouch, but thought better of it. She smiled at him.

“I’m sure you will enjoy it, but perhaps it would be better if Byleth were to hold onto it for now. She knows what to do with it.” Dimitri raised an eyebrow at Byleth, still skeptical, but he handed over the pouch anyway. Byleth simply smiled back at him mischievously. 

“You’re welcome to eat breakfast with us while you’re here, Rhea,” Byleth said, gesturing to a table in the dining hall. Dimitri didn’t talk much during breakfast, and when he did, he spoke to Alya and Damien. Byleth didn’t seem to notice, or at least, she didn’t care.

The rest of the morning was fairly routine for Dimitri. He had a meeting with an ambassador from Dagda, and after that, he had mainly been working on paperwork. Even from the days he would watch his father work, he didn’t recall there being quite so much paper everywhere. He hadn’t noticed the tension that crept into his muscles until he heard a knock on the door.

“Come in,” he said, but it didn’t matter much, as Byleth opened the door anyway.

“Do you have time to take a break, Dimitri?” She looked him up and down, her eyes stopping when she noticed him slightly hunched over the paperwork. “It looks like you could use one.” 

“I suppose you’re right.” Dimitri stood. “But I would like to get this done before dinner.” He took Byleth’s hand in his own and the pair walked out the room together. Byleth led him down the halls and out to the castle courtyard, and while some of the leaves had begun falling off the trees as the autumn grew colder, many were still adorned in bright colors. They walked around for a bit, and Dimitri listened to the click of Byleth’s heels on the stone path, breathing in the crisp air. They soon came to a small table set for two, which Dimitri didn’t recall being there before, and it slowly dawned on him what Byleth had invited him to. Byleth sat down in one chair and gestured at the one across from her, smiling.

“It has been a long time since we last did this, hasn’t it?” He sat down, looking at the tray of carefully prepared pastries and desserts, as well as the beautiful porcelain teapot, tea cups, and plates that were set out. 

“Too long, in my opinion,” Byleth said as she poured some tea into a cup for Dimitri, and then another for herself. The smell was subtle, but Dimitri recognized it instantly. The smell of chamomile filled his nose, and he smiled, his shoulders relaxing as he remembered how much he had looked forward to having tea parties with Byleth when he was still a student at the Officers Academy. All those years ago, he had wondered, and hoped, that the tea parties were just for him, and that she hadn’t had them with anyone else. Now he began to suspect that had been the case all along. They had even had tea together in Byleth’s room during the war, and Dimitri had always found it a calm time to look forward to.

“This is what Rhea brought. The chamomile flowers, anyway. I thought it might help you to relax for a while, but since chamomile doesn’t really grow much around here, I had Rhea go to the monastery and get some flowers so I could make the tea.” Dimitri instantly felt guilty for being suspicious of Byleth, and was grateful to her for always thinking of him and wanting to help his health however she could.

“Thank you, my beloved… Truly, I don’t know where I would be without you.” 

The couple spent the afternoon chatting about places they’d like to visit someday, about mishaps in the kitchen, and about Fódlan’s future, among other things. Dimitri thoroughly enjoyed every moment of it.

“I wish this never had to end, that we could just spend the day here, talking together and enjoying the fresh air…” Dimitri looked around at the courtyard once more, and took in the autumn day in all its beauty. Byleth laughed, looking around with him.

“I can only hope to repay you for all you’ve done for me… and that I can show you what you’ve shown me… a love like no other…” Dimitri’s voice trailed off and he looked back across the table at Byleth. Their eyes locked and Byleth grinned, then leaned across the table, planting a kiss on Dimitri’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I know I’m not really sticking to regular updates, but I had other stuff I was working in this week. It took me a while to crank out this chapter, but hopefully you guys wnjoy it anyway! I just HAD to write a Dimileth tea time at some point during this fic. Comments and kudos are always welcome!


	14. A Walk Down Lovers Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri confronts Byleth about what he suspects is secretiveness, anxious as to hiw she will take it.

The chill of winter had begun creeping into the north of Faerghus as the autumn days were winding down. Only the strongest of leaves remained on their branches, and even they would fall soon enough. As the result of a dry summer, the landscape looked rather desolate, save for the seas of evergreen trees that covered the mountains where even humans had not yet settled. The calls of birds migrating south for the winter echoed over the castle and beyond, and Dimitri found himself fascinated by their flight patterns, wondering how they never lost their way.

His thoughts were interrupted as he began thinking of a problem that had been growing ever more present in his mind as of late. It wasn’t his headaches or visions - quite the opposite, in fact - but rather, a secretive side of Byleth that he hadn’t known to be there. He noticed that when he and Byleth were around certain people, it seemed as though there was some secret unknown only to him, something important, yet something Byleth kept from him anyway. Before, he had been worried that this feeling was linked to the headaches and hallucinations he had, but since having medicine that Mercedes had given him, having tea, and taking regular breaks from his work, the effects of his survivor’s guilt had pretty much disappeared entirely. He was sure that Byleth was keeping secrets from him, but he was quite unsure of how to approach the matter.

Dimitri began walking back towards the castle, his legs moving on their own while he was in his head, deep in thought. He grew anxious, wondering if perhaps, this issue may lead to an unnecessary rift in their happy relationship, and that was the last thing Dimitri wanted.

He arrived back at the castle with plenty of time before Alya and Damien returned from school, and so if there was a time he could do this, now was it. Dimitri let out his breath, and he glanced across the main hall of the castle, where Byleth was talking with a young couple, commoners by the looks of them, looking every bit the queen she was. Her crown and white gown sparkled in the sunlight that came through the large mosaic windows of the hall, and she looked radiant, holy, in the light. She seemingly had already noticed Dimitri, and as he approached, she finished conversing with the commoners and sent them off to explore the castle, much to their delight.

“Hello, Dimitri,” Byleth said, smiling at him warmly. “How have you been this morning?” Dimitri felt a growing sense of guilt, wondering to himself if he was about to ruin Byleth’s entire day by discussing this issue.

“I… Well, that’s actually what I came here to address with you. I think it would be best if I got straight to the point, so here it is.” Dimitri closed his eye briefly and let out a sigh before continuing. “It seems to me that there are many secrets you keep from me, that perhaps might be important for me to know, and while I’m sure you have your reasons, I promise that I can be trusted with such things. It bothers me when you hide things from me because I don’t wish for you to have to bear any burden on your own if you don’t have to, and, while this may seem childish of me to think, when you keep secrets from me, it makes me feel like… Like you don’t trust me still.” Dimitri looked at the ground, feeling conflicted. He was glad to have gotten his concerns off his chest, but he also felt terrible seeing how his words had swiped the smile from Byleth’s face. She exhaled a bit and closed her emerald eyes, clearly thinking on how to respond.

“Dimitri… I promise, the only things I keep from you are things that truly have little to no effect on the future, and I don’t want to put any more information in your head than there already is. I don’t want to give you any unnecessary stress… Although it seems that by keeping things from you, I already have. And I’m sorry for that. Really.” Byleth took Dimitri’s hands in hers, and in feeling that same familiar, kind, warm feeling, he couldn’t help but smile.

“I will tell you all that I know. About the Church, about Fódlan’s history, and… about myself… But, could we do it somewhere else?” Byleth’s face grew solemn, and Dimitri found the sadness in her eyes unbearable.

“Of course, my beloved.”

An exotic smell filled the air as Dimitri and Byleth walked into a building with a rather comfortable atmosphere. Couples were sitting at tables, sipping their coffee or quietly chatting with one another, while others wrote or drew, some quills flying across the paper, others slowly meandering along. It was a quaint place. Byleth ordered a coffee for herself and one for Dimitri, and as she walked over to the table where he sat, he couldn’t help but wonder what coffee actually tasted like. He had never had any when he was younger, and now, he couldn’t taste, so he was left with only his imagination and the warm feeling of the drink in his mouth.

And Byleth kept her promise. The more casual setting had seemed to help both of them relax, as Dimitri noticed Byleth’s shoulders were relaxed, and the warmth of the coffee and the mug it came in warmed his whole body. Byleth told him of things he never thought possible, of lies that had been told for hundreds of years, and of the little she had learned about herself and her past. He was astounded by it all, but made sure to listen to each topic as Byleth explained it, rather than let his mind wander to incorrect conclusions. After all was said and done, the royal couple enjoyed peaceful moments spent together in this place, and Dimitri made sure that they moved on to less serious, less strenuous conversations.

“... and Alya is already talking of getting a little sled and having Mr. Floofypants pull her and Damien around on the first snow of the winter… or autumn, whenever it comes. Although, she said she’d only do it if Mr. Floofypants didn’t mind.” Dimitri finished, wondering just how long they had spent at this cozy place. Byleth laughed.

“I’m sure he won’t mind a bit.” It was good to see Byleth smiling again, and Dimitri felt it had done both of them good to have Byleth share her secrets with him, although he wasn’t about to bring the conversation back to that. Instead, he and Byleth left and began walking towards the school where Alya and Damien went. The crisp air sent a chill down Dimitri’s spine, and he shuddered, wondering if Alya might get her snow soon. 

The rest of the night was fairly routine, as was the next day, except that the workload seemed to be greater than ever for both Dimitri and Byleth. 

After he was done at last with work, Dimitri went straight to his and Byleth’s room and flopped down on the bed, letting his body go limp. Goddess, what did I do to deserve that much work? ...Actually, don’t answer that, he thought. His mind was empty after the sheer amount of work and meetings he had had to attend. He had to read and sign documents granting financial aid to struggling villages in western Fódlan, meet with ambassadors from Sreng and Dagda, along with many tedious tasks that unfortunately still required his attention as King.

The silence of the room was ever so slightly broken by the quiet creak of the door slowly opening and closing. Dimitri didn’t bother to get up, or even lift his head as he heard a soft “whump” on the bed next to him, and heard Byleth groan softly. Dimitri felt inclined to say something, but opted not to, and the pair just lied on the bed on their faces together for a little while, enjoying the blissful nothingness of the time.

Dimitri slowly rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling, letting out a yawn. “Did you have a long day as well?” 

“Yeah.” Byleth’s voice was muffled by the quilt, but Dimitri felt her roll over beside him. He took her hand, and looked over at her, smiling. Byleth met his gaze with tired eyes and smiled back at him.

“It’s a good thing we have each other, isn’t it?” Byleth laughed, filling Dimitri’s heart with warmth as the two lied on the bed together. 

“Indeed. I couldn’t imagine life without anyone else by my side. You are my love, my life, my queen, and my savior.” Dimitri rolled over and kissed Byleth on her right cheek, then left, then her forehead, and then on her lips. He cherished the feel of her lips every time he felt them against his own, and really, he loved every moment that Byleth’s body touched his, whether it was her lips, her hands, or her whole body against his in a loving embrace. Dimitri closed his eye, drifting off to sleep.

He was jolted awake by the bed shaking and the sound of laughter. He sat up abruptly, and looked to see Alya and Damien on the bed with him and Byleth, smiling and laughing joyfully. Their happiness drained the rest of Dimitri’s tiredness away, as he looked upon their smiling faces. He turned to the door to see the hulking figure of Dedue.

“I received your request to bring Their Highnesses home today, Dimitri. I hope we did not arrive too late.” Dimitri hadn’t realized how much he had missed the booming, calm voice of his friend since Dedue was spending most of his time in Duscur.

“No, not at all. Thank you for bringing them back, Dedue.” Dedue bowed and left the room, closing the door behind him.

“Can we just lie together like this for a little bit longer?” Byleth said as she pressed herself closer to Dimitri.

“We can be here for as long as you like,” He responded, wrapping his arms around his wife, cherishing her warmth and the happiness that their family shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m finally back!! After a couple weeks of camping and being unable to write another chapter, I finally got around to it. Hopefully, I haven’t gotten TOO rusty since the last one. I hope you all enjoyed it regardless, and as always, comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	15. And so the Story Continues...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri enjoys a happy day, acknowledging all that he and Byleth have done to ensure peace.

Mr. Floofypants let out a “Boof!” and spun around excitedly as Dimitri gently slipped a leash around his neck. Snow’s tail was a blur when Dimitri put on her leash, and she yipped happily. Sky, the young pegasus, flapped his wings, clearly eager to show off his flying skills. The moment the castle doors swung open, Mr. Floofypants surged forward, yanking Dimitri’s arm, but the latter remained calm, and with a gentle tug on the leash, Mr. Floofypants was obediently walking at his side once more. Snow was practically invisible, and she was so small that she barely left a dent in her namesake, which covered the ground in a cold embrace. Sky soared above them, but always made sure to stay relatively close to Dimitri and the dogs.

Although it was quite cold out and snow covered the ground, the sun was out, causing the blanket of snow to reflect its light in a brilliant, shimmering display. Dimitri’s breath condensed in front of him with each exhale, and each person seemed as though they were running on steam power, as they too, went about their daily tasks with clouds floating about their faces. Although it wasn’t terribly crowded in the streets of Fhirdiad that morning, the crunching of people’s feet on the snow as they moved about made it seem as though a much larger crowd was moving about the streets. Dimitri and the dogs were greeted with a smile and a wave, as well as the occasional fawning over the dogs and children coming over to pet them. Snow and Mr. Floofypants were of course, all too happy to receive the attention and gave sloppy dog kisses as thanks.

“Your puppies are so cute!” A little girl said as she hugged Mr. Floofypants, who was panting and looking quite pleased with himself. Snow yipped to get the girl’s attention, and the girl laughed, petting both Snow and Mr. Floofypants.

“They are quite adorable, aren’t they?” Dimitri smiled down at the girl. “Although I never planned on getting either of them,” he laughed, “I have my friend and my wife to blame for that.”

“They found such cute puppies!” The girl exclaimed, before her mother called out to her and she ran off.

Dimitri had come to really enjoy these morning walks with the dogs, and found them to be quite relaxing. He could just observe his surroundings and not focus so much on work or the stressful things in life, just walk and enjoy the light exercise before having to work. Dimitri also loved to observe the people as he walked, and take in the sights, sounds, and smells of the morning. Today, he saw people carrying loads of firewood to the central plaza of the capital, perhaps to have a great flame, which a feast could be cooked over. Columns of light smoke came from the buildings lining the streets as those inside were kept busy with their craft, whether it was cooking, forging weapons and tools, or simply selling wares that had been made in the summer months.

Several merchants and bakers offered to sell things to Dimitri, and thinking of Damien and Alya, he caved and bought them each a little pastry, a special toy for Alya, and a gorgeous book for Damien, hoping that they would enjoy them. When Dimitri felt like he had walked far enough with the dogs, who now had snow clinging to the fur around their paws, he turned and walked back towards the castle, presents in hand.

The dogs and Sky nestled down in the children’s room, tired and fulfilled after their walk.

“Hello, Daddy.” Damien walked over to Dimitri, hugging his leg, and patting Snow and Mr. Floofypants. Dimitri found it odd how reserved the little boy was, especially considering how outgoing Alya was. He opted to not think of such things, and instead remembered the presents he had got for Damien.

“Look what I have for you.” Dimitri knelt down and smiled, holding the pastry out to Damien, who gasped.

“This is for me?” He looked up at Dimitri for reassurance, and no sooner had Dimitri nodded then Damien grabbed the pastry and stared at it in awe for a moment, then proceeded to devour it. “That was yummy, Daddy.” He said, smiling, bits of frosting still stuck to his face. Dimitri laughed, reminded of Ingrid and how she devoured food and often had some stuck on her face when they were children, and even now.

“I also have this for you.” Dimitri held out the book to the little boy. A dashing, noble figure graced the cover, and the title, in golden letters, read “Loog and the Maiden of Wind.” Damien seemed spellbound by the cover, and his blue eyes scanned it over and over again. “I know it’s a bit longer than what we normally read together, but this tale is a classic, and I know you love reading.” Dimitri smiled at Damien when the little boy looked up to meet his gaze.

“Yeah, weading is fun. Thank you, Daddy.” His eyes darted back down to the book and he opened it, clearly very eager to begin reading. Damien was very focused, and his mouth moved, occasionally letting sounds escape from it as he formed the words. Dimitri wasn’t quite sure what to do, but fortunately, Byleth came in and offered to stay with Damien once Dimitri explained that he still needed to give Alya her presents.

“Another present? Oooo, what is it?” Alya bobbed up and down excitedly, having already eaten her pastry, her green eyes twinkling with curiosity. “Is it behind your back?” She tried leaning over to see it, but Dimitri simply turned and smiled. Once she stood still, he took the gift out from behind him. It was a small model of Areadbhar, Dimitri’s lance, that had been carved from soft wood. He thought it was the perfect size for Alya, and he was glad when he was proven right.

Alya’s mouth dropped open, and she took the wooden lance, staring at it incredulously. “Daddy, this looks just like your special weapon!” She gazed at it some more before looking back at Dimitri. “Except it’s my size!” Alya carefully placed it on the ground before running over to Dimitri and jumping up to hug him. “Thank you, Daddy!” He caught her and lifted her up, hugging her gently and her squeezing back in return.

Once Dimitri set her back down, she picked up the lance and held it proudly. “Can you show me how to use this? Pleeeeeaase?” Alya looked at him pleadingly.

“Why not? Although, it would be easier if I had something to demonstrate with…” Dimitri looked around the courtyard, shrugging and tearing a large branch off one of the nearby trees. Alya laughed, still clutching the model Areadbhar like her life depended on it. “All right, I think I have time to show you the basics, and we can train more tomorrow. First, I’ll show you defensive stances. There are many ways people hold lances, so choose whichever one feels right, okay?” 

“Okay!” Alya was brimming with excitement, and Dimitri was surprised at how enthusiastic she was about learning. “Once I learn all this stuff, I’m gonna be just like you, Daddy!”

So, Dimitri showed and told the basics, and Alya followed his movements, the pair training until dinner time.

After dinner, while Damien and Alya were playing together in their room with Sky, Snow, and Mr. Floofypants, Dimitri stood on the balcony outside his and Byleth’s room. He gazed out at the snow-covered mountains, which were illuminated by a blazing sunset. The sun itself glowed orange, and its rays were mirrored on clouds above, which were changed from white to vivid oranges and pinks, framed by the dark edges of the clouds where the light didn’t reach.

“A sunset like this, and you didn’t even tell me?” Byleth’s voice came from behind Dimitri and her heels clicked against the stone as she moved to his side. “It really is incredible…” A light breeze gently blew her hair around her face.

“I suppose it must be a habit…” Dimitri said, turning to face Byleth. She gave him a puzzled look. “I get to look upon an even more beautiful sight every day,” he said as he took her hands, “And I don’t want to share it with anyone.” Byleth’s face flushed and she looked down for a moment.

“...Thank you…” She laughed, leaning into Dimitri’s body and hugged him, and they stood that way, with the only sounds being the breeze, their breaths, and the distant barks and laughter from Alya and Damien’s room. They pulled apart, and Byleth gazed down at her hand. “It feels like a lifetime ago that we proposed to each other… though, maybe that’s a good thing.” The ring that Dimitri had given Byleth upon his proposal still shone as brilliantly as it had on the day he bought it, and he looked down at his own ring, the amethysts gleaming in the sunlight. 

“I believe that it’s a good thing.” Dimitri looked back at Byleth. “It means we’ve done our job. That we’ve established a peaceful Kingdom, one that feels a lifetime away from the war 8 years ago… That’s what I believe, anyway.” Byleth smiled upon hearing this.

“I agree. I’m sure we’ll be able to keep it this way, and even if we can’t, we’ll figure it out, together.” Their gazes locked. “I love you, Dimitri, and I always will.” 

Dimitri leaned over to whisper, “I love you, too,” before the pair’s lips touched in a kiss. A kiss just like the one he and Byleth had shared all those years ago on their wedding day… a kiss to build a dream on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so this fic draws to a close, but know that Dimitri and Byleth shared many more peaceful years, and time’s flow kept them together for most of them. Peace continued to reign in Fódlan for many, many years, and King Dimitri and Queen Byleth were remembered fondly by history.
> 
> I’m done writing chapters for this fic, (unless people request follow-up chapters), but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and have enjoyed the fic as a whole! Things are going to get busy for me pretty quickly, and I also don’t have ideas for a next fic, so I’m not sure when I’ll be writing again. Anyways, thanks for sticking with me, and again, I hope you enjoyed reading this! One last time, comments and kudos are always welcome! 
> 
> Thanks! 😄


End file.
